La jeune femme au piano
by Rinya
Summary: UA. Alors qu'il débute sa sixième année à Poudlard, Harry est témoin d'étranges apparitions...
1. De l'autre côté

**Chapitre 1 : De l'autre côté**

_Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Tu n'es absolument pas fou comme d'autres ont pu le dire avant. Tu es juste fatigué. Tu en as vu beaucoup d'autres. Tu es à Poudlard et il est tout à fait logique que des choses illogiques arrivent ici. Quand tu seras un peu reposé, tu trouveras forcément une explication à tout cela._

Ainsi pensait Harry depuis le début de ces apparitions farfelues, depuis la rentrée en fait, depuis... _Un mois et demi_, pensa-t-il après un temps de réflexion, sans oser détacher son regard de la scène singulière à laquelle il assistait - une fois encore. Un mois et demi qu'il était, lui et lui seul, sujet à ces phénomènes étonnants. Après tout, il y avait toujours eu une explication à toute chose. Il avait été le seul à entendre des voix siffler à travers le château pendant sa deuxième année, et il y avait eu une explication. Hermione avait fini par trouver, et elle trouverait encore. Quand il lui en parlerait.

Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec elle. Entendre des voix était une chose. Avoir des visions en était une autre. D'autant plus des visions du passé.

Son père semblait fatigué ce jour-là. Mais si le temps, de l'autre côté du miroir, était le même que le présent d'Harry, alors la pleine Lune venait juste de s'achever. Sans doute avait-il passé la nuit à l'extérieur, avec les autres, sous leurs formes d'Animagi. Harry en était presque sûr. Il n'avait pas encore "vu" les autres, mais ne doutait pas qu'ils devaient arborer eux aussi une mine exténuée.

Harry risqua, comme à chaque fois, un regard derrière son épaule. Rien. Personne. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir de la salle de bain et fit encore une fois face à son père. Harry leva la main, l'appuya sur le verre glacé. L'espace d'un instant, comme à chaque fois, il avait espéré, cru, qu'il pourrait passer de l'autre côté. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Peu importe les conséquences sur le monde actuel - ou plutôt son monde, car actuel ou non, il en doutait de plus en plus.

Si tout ça avait pour simple but de le rendre fou, il devait admettre que cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Il s'était levé de la même manière, le jour de la rentrée. Tout à sa joie d'être de retour à Poudlard, il s'était habillé en sifflotant un air venu de Dieu sait où, puis avait jeté un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Comme il s'y attendait, ses cheveux étaient aussi indomptables que chaque matin, et bien qu'il savait son geste inutile, il avait vaguement tenté de les aplatir.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que son reflet n'avait pas reproduit son geste. Quelques autres pour se remettre de cette information. Les yeux rivés sur le miroir, il avait répété son mouvement, et à nouveau, son reflet s'était contenté de le regarder fixement.

Harry s'était approché. Inconsciemment, il prit la même posture que son double - où ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors pensé être son double - et l'avait scruté de la même manière. Quelque chose clochait. Des détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqués jusque là. Mais maintenant, il voyait très clairement. Ses yeux - ou plutôt les yeux de l'autre - n'étaient plus ceux qui avaient tant évoqué aux autres ceux de Lily. Ils étaient noisette chez son reflet - chez l'autre - et Harry avait compris, alors que son regard cherchait une trace de la cicatrice sur son front - sur le front de l'autre -, Harry avait compris qu'il se trouvait face à son père.

Et tout avait recommencé le matin suivant, et celui d'après, et trois jours plus tard. De temps en temps d'autres passaient de l'autre côté, d'autres qu'il avait deviné être Rémus, Peter - malgré son étonnement perpétuel, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de haine l'envahir - ou encore Sirius, Sirius qu'il avait vu disparaître à peine trois mois plus tôt à travers l'arche du Département des Mystères.

Ainsi s'écoulaient ses réveils, et chaque matin Harry était partagé entre l'envie de voir tout redevenir comme avant, son reflet y compris, et celle de pouvoir regarder encore une fois cet homme qu'il aurait tant aimé connaître.

Ainsi avait-il, une fois revenu de sa surprise (et il lui avait fallu du temps), tenté tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait essayé de passer à travers le miroir, en s'appuyant de toutes ses forces dessus, mais jamais celui-ci n'avait cédé comme l'aurait fait le mur de la voie 9 3/4.

Il avait frappé le miroir comme il l'aurait fait sur une porte, avait parlé, crié quand il se savait seul dans le dortoir, avait sorti sa baguette et jeté des sorts tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Un Stupefix n'avait immobilisé personne de l'autre côté, un alohomora n'avait pas fait pivoter le miroir comme une porte, son Patronus lui avait jeté un regard indifférent avant de disparaître sans même tenter de passer à travers le miroir qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Aujourd'hui, Harry était à cours d'idées, en plus d'être totalement déboussolé. La bibliothèque avait failli à son devoir après des heures de recherche dans des volumes neufs ou anciens ; sortilèges, potions, objets, aucune facette du monde magique ne semblait être en mesure de créer des illusions aussi fortes. Si c'étaient des illusions. En fait, Harry n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot sur ce phénomène. Il s'était peu à peu embourbé dans des suppositions sans queue ni tête. En présence d'autres personnes, il était incapable de regarder ce qui risquait de le refléter, les miroirs, les vitres, les flaques d'eau dans la cour, ses propres couverts, effrayé par l'idée que ses amis ne se rendent compte de quelque chose. A coup sûr, Ron et Hermione penseraient qu'il devenait fou. Il s'agissait d'autre chose que des voix ou qu'un miroir du Rised. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de révolu et qui ne pouvait en aucun cas revenir.

Plusieurs fois, alors qu'il observait son père, Harry n'aurait su dire de quel côté il était.

"Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. "

Les paroles de Dumbledore à propos du miroir du Rised lui revenaient souvent à l'esprit. Il se souvenait de sa déception lorsqu'il avait appris que le miroir serait déplacé vers un autre lieu, mais il comprenait maintenant à quoi il avait échappé.

Dans le miroir, James Potter se passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant, et disparu de son champ de vision. Harry attendit quelques instants avant de se décider à faire de même. Il quitta la pièce, franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et descendit dans la Grande Salle où Hermione et Ron déjeunaient déjà. Tentant tant bien que mal de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, Harry s'assit à leurs côtés.

" Quelque chose de nouveau ?, demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton le journal derrière lequel seules quelques mèches de cheveux d'Hermione dépassaient.

- Quelques attaques. La routine, répondit Ron, et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Personne de notre connaissance en tout cas, reprit-elle en repliant le journal. Tu as une mine affreuse Harry. "

Harry arrêta sa cuillère au-dessus du plat de bacon et jeta un regard qu'il aurait voulu moins méfiant à Hermione.

" J'ai très mal dormi.

- Je crois que ce qu'Hermione voulait dire, c'est que tu es encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude, enchaîna Ron en souriant dans son verre de jus de citrouille. "

_Il faudrait déjà que je puisse me recoiffer dans un miroir_, songea Harry. Il n'offrit pour seule réponse qu'un regard noir à Ron avant de se détourner.

" Je ne parlais pas de _ça _bien sûr, reprit Hermione en jetant à son tour un regard noir à Ron. Je comprends que ce qui se passe à l'extérieur te préoccupe Harry, mais il faut vraiment que tu penses à autre chose. Les Aspics sont pour cette année et... "

Harry avait déjà détourné son attention. Hermione semblait obnubilée par les examens depuis la rentrée et leur servait le même sermon tous les matins. Il aurait sans doute déjà eu du mal à l'écouter sans cette absurde histoire de miroir, alors, dans les circonstances actuelles...

Ca a au moins le mérite de me faire oublier un peu la guerre et la prophétie, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant un peu plus tard à sa place dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il passait quasiment tout son temps éveillé à chercher une explication et non plus à se soucier d'un affrontement inévitable entre lui et Voldemort. Mais peut-être là encore était-ce le but recherché par quiconque provoquant ces visions - si une tierce personne en était bien à l'origine.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée du nouveau professeur. Miss Bley, sortie de Merlin sait où, avait repris cette année le poste laissé libre par Ombrage. Son visage caché sous d'épais cheveux noirs et une frange plus longue que nécessaire, son corps fluet, tout laissait à penser que le moindre souffle de vent emporterait la jeune femme avec lui. Son attitude même la faisait ressembler à un animal apeuré - sa façon de ne jamais regarder un élève en face, de regarder le sol lorsqu'elle marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs. Dans l'école, les paris allaient déjà bon train sur la date à laquelle la fameuse malédiction du poste qu'elle occupait ferait effet. Hermione n'avait pas adressé un mot à Ron durant deux semaines lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait parié son badge de préfet.

Au moins la professeur laissait-elle Harry en paix et ne le considérait pas du coin de l'oeil comme le faisaient tant d'autres. A dire vrai, ce cours-ci et celui d'Histoire de la Magie étaient probablement ceux où il était le plus en paix et libre de penser.

Ou du moins le pouvait-il jusqu'à ce jour. Au milieu d'une énième théorie improbable, Harry revint à la réalité en sursaut. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire ; Neville, caché par le nuage de fumée qu'avait provoqué une explosion assourdissante, émit un faible cri. Sans y penser, Harry se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et son regard passa sur une vitre. Il y reposa bien vite les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il y avait vu. Le temps gris à l'extérieur et les lumières de l'intérieur laissait clairement voir un reflet de la salle de classe. Mais ce qu'il y voyait n'était en aucun cas - ne _pouvait _en aucun cas se trouver dans la pièce.

Il ne voyait cette femme que de dos, mais cela lui suffisait pour la reconnaître. Ces longs cheveux fins et roux, il avait rêvé de les voir, les toucher, et dans les moments les plus douloureux, de pouvoir y enfouir son visage.

Lily Evans lui tournait toujours le dos lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent à nouveau le contact frustrant du verre froid, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Derrière lui, une voix hésitante l'appela. A contre-coeur, il se retourna et fit face à Hermione. Il réalisa par la même occasion qu'il était debout. Quand donc s'était-il levé ? Et quand donc avait-il marché jusqu'à cette vitre ? La classe entière le regardait, et il aurait éclaté de rire dans d'autres circonstances en croisant le regard de Neville, dont la peau ressemblait à présent à un damier multicolore, aux côtés d'une enseignante qui ne savait visiblement comment réagir.

Harry non plus ne sut comment réagir. Alors fit-il la chose la plus évidente pour lui : sans accorder un seul regard à la fenêtre, il sortit de la salle.

***

_Je veux un endroit sans reflet. Je veux un endroit sans reflet. Je veux un endroit sans reflet._

Car il était hors de question de retourner au dortoir des Gryffondor, Harry se réfugia dans la Salle sur Demande. Ici, personne ne le trouverait, pensa-t-il en entrant dans la pièce couverte du sol au plafond de moquette blanche et éclairée par un unique chandelier. C'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui bloqua la porte de son pied juste avant qu'il ne la ferme. Harry soupira, mais la laissa entrer, indifférent au regard suspicieux qu'elle jeta autour d'elle avant de l'observer, haussant un sourcil, arborant son air des moments maintenant-tu-me-dis-tout-sinon...

" Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? ", demanda-t-il, retardant le plus possible le moment de l'explication.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione agita la carte du maraudeur devant ses yeux.

" Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait ces derniers temps. Je te l'ai empruntée, juste au cas où... " Harry eut un sourire amer.

" Si je m'étais dépêché de venir ici...

- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas été particulièrement difficile à rattraper.

- Si je ne m'étais pas perdu...

- Et depuis quand te perds-tu dans Poudlard ?

- Depuis que je n'ose plus regarder autour de moi. "

Un silence suivi ses paroles. Harry pouvait presque entendre le cerveau d'Hermione bouillonner et se demanda si elle était proche de la vérité - mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Il leva les yeux et regarda l'ombre de son amie s'agenouiller près de lui.

Non, pas _uniquement_ son ombre. Une autre était près d'elle. Mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Tout comme il se savait seul dans la salle de bain ce matin-là. Tout comme il savait que Lily Evans ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais il y avait quand même une troisième ombre dans la salle sur demande. Une ombre qui semblait appartenir à un jeune homme aux cheveux exagérément ébouriffés.

Harry émit un grognement étouffé et s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le sol. Encerclant ses genoux de ses bras, la tête cachée contre ses cuisses, il souffla d'une voix qui lui parut pathétique :

" Hermione, je crois que je deviens fou. "

***

_Elle pensera sans doute que je devrais en parler à Dumbledore_, avait songé Harry avant de débuter son récit.

" Harry, il faut absolument que tu en parles à Dumbledore ! "

_Ben voyons..._

" Ce n'est pas si simple Hermione... soupira-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si ! Voyons Harry, c'est probablement un piège de Tu-sais-qui... Il essaye de te déstabiliser ! Nous pensions qu'il avait bloqué la connexion entre vos deux esprits mais il a visiblement trouvé un autre moyen de mettre ce lien à profit ! "

Hermione arpentait à présent la Salle sur Demande, se parlant sans doute plus à elle-même qu'à lui au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion.

" Il faut absolument que tu reprennes les cours d'Occlumencie ! Et je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Rogue l'an dernier, ajouta-t-elle alors qu' il ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Il essaye de te rendre fou ! Et ça marche Harry, Merlin si tu avais vu ton regard tout à l'heure... "

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, reprenant d'une voix plus douce :

" Harry il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose... "

Harry balaya la salle du regard. Seules leurs deux ombres étaient présentes, et Hermione ne le croyait pas fou. Tout allait pour le mieux...

" D'accord. "

***

Alors que le chaleureux "entrez" l'invita à pousser la porte du bureau directorial, Harry se sentit plus réticent que jamais. La vision familière des tableaux, dont la plupart le regardaient avec intérêt, des objets - _tous comme neufs même après mon dernier passage_, songea Harry avec gêne -, et du Phénix, ce jour-là en fin de vie, ne parvint pas à le rassurer. Il hésita, fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

" Harry !, et le directeur lui fit face, son éternel sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, Que me l'honneur de cette visite ? "

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que le directeur lui indiquait.

" Tu prendras bien un...

- Non merci, le coupa Harry. " Prenant son courage à deux mains - _Tu es un Gryffondor, tu es un Gryffondor _-, il débuta son récit.

Il s'arrêta bien plus tard, plus exténué après avoir raconté par deux fois son histoire qu'après un match de Quidditch qui aurait duré plusieurs jours.

" Je suppose que c'est aussi Miss Granger qui t'a conseillé de venir ici ? '

Harry hocha la tête.

" Elle a eu raison, du moins sur ce point.

- Sur ce point, Monsieur ?

- Et pas sur l'autre, non, admit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Nous sommes tous sujets à des erreurs Harry, même moi. "

Un silence gêné passa après cette évocation claire des faits de l'an passé. Dumbledore reprit :

" Voldemort a en effet été capable de t'envoyer cette vision de Sirius l'année dernière. Mais tu étais endormi à ce moment Harry, et s'il pouvait avoir une emprise sur ton esprit éveillé, il n'aurait pas mis tant de temps à le faire. Et il ne le ferait pas de cette manière non plus, je pense.

- Je sais mais...

- Mais c'était l'explication la plus plausible n'est-ce pas ?, sourit Dumbledore. Après tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années, il est normal que tu te méfies de chaque chose inexpliquée Harry. Tous les chemins ne sont pas bons à prendre, mais certaines portes méritent encore d'être ouvertes... "

Harry releva la tête.

" Je ne comprends pas Monsieur...

- Si tu as mis autant de temps à venir me parler, c'est parce que tu espérais, tout comme tu l'as fait devant le miroir du Riséd, pouvoir connaître ce qu'aurait été ta vie si la prophétie ne t'avait pas concernée. Je me trompe ?

- Non, admit Harry après un temps. Il avait la tête baissée mais était certain que Dumbledore le regardait.

- Ces choses que tu vois ne sont en aucun cas maléfiques, et je suis persuadé qu'elles ne dureront pas.

- Alors, vous savez à quoi elles sont dues ?

- Peut-être. Mais je dois vérifier certaines choses avant. En attendant, il est grand temps d'aller manger Harry. "

Harry risqua un regard vers la fenêtre. Les nuages s'étaient levés. Il faisait un temps étonnamment clair pour un mois d'octobre.

***

Ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore ne suffit visiblement pas à satisfaire Hermione.

" Après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, je pensais qu'il allait se décider à répondre à toutes tes questions !

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il ne le ferait pas, lui rétorqua Ron. Il a dit qu'il le ferait plus tard. "

Ron avait été informé de la situation par Hermione, avec l'accord de Harry. Ce dernier était soulagé de la réaction presque passive de son ami.

" Mais il a des _doutes _non ? Pourquoi ne pas au moins en faire part à Harry ?

- Depuis quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec Dumbledore d'ailleurs ?

- Depuis que nous avons pu voir par nous-mêmes qu'il n'était pas forcément bénéfique de cacher ce genre de choses.

- Il ne cache rien, il a dit qu'il voulait _vérifier_.

- Il y a forcément une explication. Dumbledore ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre un peu plus la confiance de Harry. Il doit forcément s'agir d'autre chose... "

Harry l'entendait à peine. En fait, il ne s'offusquait pas du comportement du Directeur. Affalé dans son fauteuil de la salle commune, il fixait le feu avec une sensation de plénitude.

Depuis qu'il avait fait part de son histoire à Dumbledore, il n'avait plus rien vu que son reflet dans le miroir. En fait, il avait tant regardé son reflet, _son _reflet, que Ron avait commencé à lui demander s'il n'était pas devenu aussi narcissique que Rogue le prétendait.

Il pouvait regarder autour de lui sans craindre de se retrouver face à un sentiment douloureux. Tout était redevenu comme avant, et c'était très bien comme ça.

_Mais tu ne pourras plus jamais les voir Harry... Peut-être même aurais-tu pu aller plus loin que les voir. Peut-être aurais-tu pu trouver un moyen de passer de l'autre côté..._

Harry chassa la petite voix dans sa tête. Pour la dixième fois ce jour-là.

" Puisque tu es redevenu toi-même on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Partant pour une chasse à la Miss Teigne cette nuit Harry ?

- Ron ! Harry va plutôt rattraper ses devoirs en retard ! N'est-ce pas Harry ? "

Harry sourit à ses deux camarades. Il se demanda vaguement si les choses auraient été différentes si ses parents ne s'étaient effectivement pas sacrifiés pour lui. Il se demanda s'il les aurait connus...

" Je vais plutôt rattraper le sommeil perdu pour ce soir, dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit. "

Ignorant le regard accusateur de ses deux camarades, Harry rejoignit le dortoir. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, il s'allongea sur son lit et tira les rideaux. Il n'était pas fatigué à vrai dire. Il avait juste besoin de tranquillité.

***

Harry se réveilla sans avoir le souvenir de s'être endormi. Tout était calme dans le dortoir - si l'on exceptait les ronflements sonores de Ron dans le lit à côté du sien. Ce devait être le coeur de la nuit, mais il ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

Après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures, il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière, ferma la porte et se tourna vers le miroir. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard fatigué. Harry dut bien s'avouer déçu de le voir.

_Ce n'était qu'un long rêve éveillé_, songea-t-il. _Tout va reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté. Peu importe l'origine de tout cela. Un long chemin t'attend à l'extérieur._

Peu convaincu par ces explications mais se persuadant de l'être, Harry se passa le visage à l'eau froide. Il accorda un dernier regard à son reflet et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir.

La porte n'était plus là.

Ou plutôt si, une porte était bien là, mais pas celle qu'il avait franchi quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci était non pas en chêne mais visiblement en marbre, un marbre d'un blanc éclatant. Aucune aspérité, aucun défaut ne troublait la surface lisse, à l'exception de deux mots en relief sur sa partie haute.

_Tous les chemins ne sont pas bons à prendre, mais certaines portes méritent encore d'être ouvertes..._, avait dit Dumbledore.

Harry ne doutait pas qu'il rêvait. Mais il ne doutait pas non plus que ce rêve n'était pas anodin. Dumbledore était-il derrière tout cela ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi utiliser de tels moyens pour lui montrer ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte ?

_Certaines portes méritent encore d'être ouvertes..._

Harry posa la main sur la poignée, elle aussi en marbre. Elle lui parut étonnamment chaude, et au moment où il entrait en contact avec elle, il lui sembla qu'un frémissement d'anticipation parcourut la porte.

Il hésita un instant- _Ce n'est qu'un rêve. De quoi as-tu peur ?_ - et, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux mots dont il ne comprenait pas le sens - _Le Bateleur_ -, il tourna la poignée et franchit la porte.


	2. Le Bateleur

**Chapitre II - Le Bateleur**

Harry s'était attendu à trouver les choses les plus étonnantes derrière la porte. A ce qu'elle conduise à l'antre d'un dragon, au fin fond de l'Antarctique, à une autre planète peut-être.

Certainement pas à ça.

Il jeta un regard à droite, à gauche. Pas de doute, il était dans la rue la plus banale qui soit. Face à lui s'alignaient des maisons aux briques si mal empilées qu'elles semblaient tenir par magie. A la réflexion, c'était probablement le cas.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. Sans surprise, il constata qu'aucune porte ne se trouvait là. A sa place était un mur, un mur semblant de la même matière que la porte qu'il venait de traverser, à l'exception qu'il était noir et semblait s'allonger sur des mètres, non, des kilomètres. La Grande Muraille de Chine n'aurait pas pu concurrencer avec ça. D'autant plus qu'il était bien plus haut, constata-t-il en levant les yeux. Des meurtrières étaient alignées à intervalles réguliers sur sa surface, et il s'élevait bien au-delà. Harry n'en distinguait l'extrémité qu'à grand peine. Il se demanda de quel côté de cette muraille il était.

Il se tourna de nouveau et inspecta la rue de plus près. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des maisons semblaient en fait être des commerces. La plupart des hôtels, tout du moins s'il déchiffrait correctement les panneaux à moitié effacés, si ce n'était entièrement, qui flanquaient chaque bâtisse. Harry se demanda si cet endroit avait pu être un grand point transitoire par le passé.

Le temps était gris ; à en juger par les marres de boue répandues un peu partout sur le chemin boueux, il avait dû pleuvoir récemment. Seuls quelques sorciers, le col de leurs capes si rigide qu'il cachait à moitié leurs visages, allaient et venaient d'un pas rapide dans la rue. Tout conférait à cet endroit un aspect sinistre qui lui avait échappé au premier coup d'oeil.

" Hey, toi là ! "

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; une douleur sourde lui transperça l'épaule. Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers l'une des meurtrières d'où le cri semblait venir. Un homme au visage dissimulé dans l'ombre le pointait encore de sa baguette.

" Ne t'approches pas du mur ! C'est interdit ! "

L'homme disparut sans attendre d'être obéi, mais Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sortant de sa torpeur, il s'éloigna du mur et s'engagea dans la rue, massant d'une main son épaule douloureuse. Il ignorait où aller et reprocha à son inconscient de ne pas lui avoir laissé un peu d'argent durant ce rêve. Il serait bien entré dans l'un des bâtiments pour voir ce qui s'y passait.

Il serait bien entré dans ce bâtiment, pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant et en contemplant la façade de l'établissement. De l'intérieur lui parvenait le son d'un piano jouant une mélodie qui lui était inconnue. La musique était empreinte d'une mélancolie fascinante, parlait de chaleur, de foyer, lui évoquait ses êtres chers en quelques notes simples posées sur un clavier. Un son presque surréaliste, déplacé, dans un endroit pareil.

La musique s'acheva sur une ultime note frémissante, et Harry inspecta le bâtiment. Au-dessus des fenêtres étroites et poussiéreuses qui ne laissaient aucun aperçu de l'intérieur, un écriteau en bois vermoulu et à la peinture écaillée annonçait encore " A la Table de Jeu". _Drôle de nom pour un hôtel_, songea Harry.

Sur le palier en bois rongé par l'humidité, un chat roux passait avec acharnement sa patte droite derrière son oreille gauche. Harry s'amusa un instant des contorsions qu'effectuait l'animal avant de constater qu'il n'avait pas le choix : là où à une époque avait dû se trouver sa patte gauche pendait maintenant un unique lambeau de chair.

Il réprima un frisson. Au même moment, il sentit un bras enserrer soudainement ses épaules et une voix masculine et profonde résonna à ses oreilles.

" Ne laisses pas ce genre de détail de perturber, mon ami ! Cet établissement - et la main libre de l'inconnu s'agita comme celle d'un présentateur demandant au public d'applaudir une vedette - fut autrefois parmi les plus renommés du pays. "

L'inconnu se dirigea vers le palier d'un pas leste et reprit :

" Bien qu'il ait perdu un peu de sa prestance - il chassa le chat d'un coup de pied bien placé -, le service y est toujours aussi bon. Tu as de l'instinct l'ami, pour l'avoir choisi parmi toutes ces - il indiqua le reste de la rue d'un geste dédaigneux de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche - babioles. "

Il tourna sur lui-même et fit face à Harry. Une large capuche, prolongement de sa cape, cachait amplement son visage ; Harry aperçut juste quelques mèches de cheveux bruns.

" Hé bien, n'entreras-tu pas ? "

Surpris par l'aplomb de cet étrange personnage, Harry s'entendit balbutier :

" Je... je n'ai pas d'argent. "

A sa grande surprise, l'inconnu éclata de rire ; un rire aigu, strident qui devait porter bien au-delà de la muraille derrière lui.

" Mais d'où Diable peut-il sortir pour arriver ici sans un Galion ? ", s'amusa l'inconnu en s'approchant à nouveau de Harry et en l'entourant une seconde fois de son bras. " Allons, ami, puisque tu as si bon instinct, ce verre, je te l'offre. Et puisque tu n'es visiblement pas d'ici, j'aurai sans doute bien d'autres choses à t'offrir avant que nos chemins ne se séparent. C'est une chance pour toi que nous nous soyons croisés ici. "

Tout en parlant, il entraîna Harry vers l'établissement et le poussa à l'intérieur. Un couloir sombre et étroit constituait l'entrée ; à leur gauche, d'un comptoir obscur qui devait être l'accueil, résonna une voix dont Harry ne put apercevoir le possesseur.

" Combien ?

- Deux, répondit l'inconnu.

- Empreinte. "

Harry sentit qu'on lui saisissait la main. Le bout de son index fut pressé quelques secondes sur une surface molle et froide, puis on le relâcha. Quelques secondes plus tard - sans doute le temps que l'inconnu fasse de même -, la voix résonna à nouveau :

" La porte. ", intima-t-elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit - visiblement d'elle-même - au bout du couloir. Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'une lumière vive remplissait les lieux. Il fut à nouveau entraîné par les épaules ; à deux, ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Si cet endroit avait été, comme le lui avait dit l'étranger, l'un des plus réputés, il avait en effet bien perdu de sa grandeur. Les fenêtres, bien que larges, ne laissait qu'à grand peine passer la lumière du jour, leurs carreaux trop opaques par la couche de poussière qui les couvrait. Aucun ornement, aucune décoration n'égayait la pièce. Dans un coin, une table de billard tenait dangereusement sur trois pieds ; à côté, deux hommes jouaient aux cartes sur un vieux tapis de jeu visiblement rongé par les mites. Alors que Harry passait à côté, l'un annonça :

" Oeil. "

L'autre posa ses cartes sur la table dans un soupir de découragement.

" Une chance sur dix ... Il avait une chance sur dix ... ", grogna-t-il avant de plonger le nez dans son verre sous le regard narquois de l'autre.

Harry fut presque poussé sur une chaise qui grinça sous son poids ; l'autre s'assit face à lui et repoussa sa capuche. Il ne devait pas être bien plus âgé que lui-même, se dit Harry tout en l'observant. Son visage était maigre et allongé, ses lèvres fines, sa peau lisse ; dans ses yeux pétillait encore l'étincelle de l'enfance.

" Comme d'habitude ma chère, et la même chose pour mon invité, " dit-il en caressant la table d'une main. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux verres tombèrent avec fracas devant eux. Harry reçut sur son visage ce qu'il reconnut comme étant la moitié d'un verre de Whisky pur-feu ; l'étranger attrapa son verre au vol sans en perdre une goutte.

" Sécurité. Les tenanciers en on eut assez de subir la moindre saute d'humeur de certains... olibrius ", expliqua-t-il en indiquant du menton les deux joueurs à leur droite. " On ne les voit plus à présent, ils préfèrent laisser les problèmes se régler d'eux-même. Comme beaucoup d'autres, soupira-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre. "

Harry se risqua à prendre une gorgée lui-même et s'étouffa à peine le liquide eut-il touché sa langue. L'inconnu ricana.

" Peu habitué hein ? Encore un venu de l'autre côté pour tenter sa chance dans la Cité ? Le mythe, le rêve, la gloire... Peu importe d'où tu viens mon ami, tu as été visiblement bien entretenu - il le regarda des pieds à la tête, Harry portait toujours sa robe de Poudlard - et si tu veux un conseil, tu ferais mieux d'y retourner.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry.

- Des problèmes là d'où tu viens ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Evidemment, rétorqua l'inconnu alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le blason que portait toujours Harry. Godric hein ? Je pensais qu'un Gryffondor serait assez intelligent pour cacher ce genre de... _signes._

- Je ne savais pas... C'est interdit ?, demanda Harry sans pour autant esquisser un geste pour ôter l'insigne.

- Non, sourit l'autre. "

Un silence passa ; Harry n'osa toucher son verre, ni même regarder l'autre. Sa présence le rendait mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Ou peut-être était-ce tout cet endroit qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il se reprocha mentalement de ne pas avoir suivi avec plus d'attention les cours de Divination ; peut-être Trelawney avait-elle expliqué la façon de s'éveiller d'un rêve loufoque.

" Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu dire qu'un élève s'était enfui récemment, reprit l'étranger.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, soupira Harry. " Puisque c'était un rêve, rien ne paraîtrait étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

" Je dormais, reprit-il. Puis je me suis réveillé. Je suis allé me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, et quand j'ai voulu sortir, c'était une autre porte. Je l'ai passée et suis arrivé ici. Point. "

L'autre l'étudia avec une attention plus poussée encore que précédemment, et avec, nota Harry, une pointe de curiosité, peut-être même d'étonnement.

" Tu dormais, tu as franchi une porte, et tu es arrivé ici ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi. Je ne connais pas de ville qui ressemble à celle-là chez moi. En fait, je pense... "

Il s'interrompit. Aussi persuadé qu'il était d'être dans un rêve, l'avouer restait ridicule.

" Tu penses... ?

- Je pense que je rêve, admit-il en baissant à nouveau le regard vers son verre. "

Un silence passa. Puis l'autre éclata de rire, le même rire qu'il avait eu à l'extérieur, un rire qui fit sursauter les deux joueurs, l'un d'entre eux répandant une bonne partie de sa choppe sur le tapis de jeu.

" Un rêve !, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il pense qu'il rêve ! "

Harry eut un sifflement d'agacement. Lorsque son rire mourut, il le foudroya du regard.

" Merci pour la discrétion, grogna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux joueurs qui le considéraient avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi t'en faire puisque tu es dans un rêve ? ", répondit l'autre d'un ton moqueur. Au soupir exaspéré de Harry, il reprit :

" D'accord, d'accord, tu es dans un rêve. Un rêve sans doute plus réaliste que tous ceux que tu as pu faire non ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un rêve naturel. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a provoqué, répondit Harry, repensant aux paroles de Dumbledore. " Le directeur était-il vraiment responsable de tout cela ? Et si oui, où donc voulait-il le mener ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

" Un rêve que quelqu'un a provoqué, répéta l'autre, son rictus moqueur toujours plaqué aux lèvres. Pourquoi ici parmi tous les endroits ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il.

- Hé bien, si c'est le cas, j'imagine que notre rencontre n'est définitivement pas anodine. Faisons donc un bout de chemin ensemble mon ami, puisque c'est là que te mène ton songe. Tu décideras sans doute toi-même par la suite en quelle mesure ce qui nous entoure est réel ou non. "

Harry hésita un instant mais finit par hocher la tête. L'autre lui tendit la main.

" Ces derniers temps, j'aime à me faire appeler Randall. Randall tout court, sourit-il.

- Harry. Harry Potter, répondit-il, lui serrant la main en retour. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que le visage de Randall se peignit d'étonnement, mais le sourire narquois revint aussitôt se plaquer sur son visage.

- Enchanté. "

***

Randall lui expliqua avoir des choses à faire en ville avant la tombée de la nuit. Il avait eu l'intention de dormir ici et conseilla à Harry de faire de même. Il disparut dans le couloir obscur par lequel ils étaient arrivés et en revint quelques instants plus tard, deux clés à la main. Il en tendit une à Harry.

" Fais donc un somme en attendant mon retour, et tâche de ne pas te réveiller ", ricana-t-il, lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos avant de sortir.

Harry grogna et gravit l'escalier menant à l'étage. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était effectivement épuisé. _Je rêve que je suis fatigué, _songea-t-il avec un sourire amer.

La chambre n'était pas bien différente de la salle du rez-de-chaussée, exception faite de l'odeur de renfermé presque suffocante. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Sans doute le verbe "aérer" n'était-il pas d'usage dans ce monde.

La fenêtre donnait sur le mur. _J'aurais dû demander avec vue sur la mer_, ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

Le mobilier de la chambre n'était constitué que d'un lit, un psyché dont la couche de crasse pouvait tout à fait concurrencer avec celle des carreaux de l'établissement, et une chaise. Harry s'assit sur le lit en soupirant ; un nuage de poussière s'éleva de la couverture miteuse qui le recouvrait.

_Très bien. Tu ne sais pas où tu es, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, tu ne sais pas quand tu pourras rentrer et le peu de personnes que tu as croisé ont l'air d'avoir un sérieux grain. Tout va bien. Ca a déjà été pire. Au moins, il n'y a pas de Voldemort ici, sinon ton nom aurait provoqué la même réaction que d'habitude. Peut-être même que c'est le but de Dumbledore : t'offrir un peu de vacances là où il n'existe pas. Même si j'aurais aimé un peu plus de détails familiers_.

Comme pour lui répondre, un miaulement se fit entendre. Harry regarda dans sa direction et fut surpris de voir le chat à trois pattes qu'il avait vu devant l'hôtel perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

" Hey, lui dit-il. Comment tu as atterri ici toi ? "

Il se leva pour lui offrir quelques caresses que le chat accepta à grand renforts de ronronnements.

" Ca ne doit pas être facile hein ? ", reprit Harry en regardant le lambeau de chair qui pendait toujours misérablement au côté du chat. "Qui a bien pu te faire ça ? "

Le chat ne répondit évidemment pas mais tourna sa tête vers lui comme en remerciement de cette attention qu'il n'était pas habitué à avoir. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de si près, Harry lui trouva quelque chose de familier. Ce pelage roux et touffu, ce museau écrasé...

" Pattenrond ? "

Le chat redoubla de ronronnements comme pour confirmer à Harry qu'il avait vu juste.

" Il y a bien des choses familières alors, sourit Harry. Même si elles sont un peu différentes. "

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

***

Harry passa le reste de la journée allongé sur son lit, les yeux vaguement fixés sur le mur noir qu'il voyait depuis sa fenêtre. Il ne se rendit compte que le jour tombait que lorsque Randall frappa à sa porte.

" Il est grand temps de goûter les spécialités locales, Harry ! "

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont l'autre prononçait son nom avec ce sourire narquois. Mais après tout, Randall semblait prendre goût à se moquer de tout et n'importe quoi. Laissant Pattenrond endormi sur le lit, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux joueurs n'étaient plus dans la salle, mais celle-ci avait attirée d'autres clients. Plusieurs sorciers, tous de noirs vêtus, avaient pris place aux tables. La plupart étaient seuls, attablés devant un plat ou un verre. Il n'y avait que des hommes.

Harry et Randall s'assirent à la même table qu'ils avaient occupé ce matin-là. Une assiette fumante les y attendait déjà ; après avoir reniflé et observé la nourriture avec méfiance, Harry jugea ce qui semblait être de la purée et de la viande sans risque et y plongea sa fourchette. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était affamé.

" Puisque tu ne sais rien de l'endroit où tu te trouves, je préfère te renseigner un peu, commença Randall piochant lui aussi dans son assiette. Demain, nous entrerons dans la Cité et le moindre comportement étrange peut avoir des conséquences là-bas. Du moins, un comportement plus étrange que ceux habituellement observés, sourit-il.

- Alors, nous sommes à l'extérieur ?

- Effectivement, nous sommes à l'extérieur. Tu jugeras toi-même par la suite si nous sommes du bon ou du mauvais côté. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas de côté préférable. Contrairement à beaucoup, j'ai la chance de pouvoir aller où bon me semble, et j'ai bien pu m'en rendre compte. Les légendes n'existent pas Harry, et derrière chaque rêve se trouve une part de cauchemar. "

Harry ignora son sourire narquois à cette phrase.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il les gens de l'intérieur sont persuadés d'être les mieux placés. Quant à ceux de l'extérieur, ils sont attirés par cet endroit comme des abeilles vers le miel. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent y avoir une vie meilleure, peut-être même une part de pouvoir. Ils se rendent en général vite compte de leur erreur, mais il est souvent trop tard.

- Je n'ai pas cru remarquer qu'il y avait une telle affluence, objecta Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à la salle à moitié vide.

- Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement bien placés ici pour en être témoins, répondit Randall. En fait, le mur que tu as pu voir est très récent et a été installé pour réguler les passages. Il n'y a que deux entrées au nord et au sud, et nous sommes à l'ouest. Il nous faudra marcher un peu demain. Les commerces étaient florissants autrefois, mais depuis la construction du mur, les gens préfèrent s'agglutiner près des Portes. Les hôtels ici ont eu de moins en moins de clients, ont dû baisser leurs prix. C'est ce qui explique que l'on croise ici des personnes louches. Moi y compris oui, ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire que Harry essayait de cacher. La plupart des gens pensent que si les entrées sont surveillées, c'est parce que seule l'élite peut y passer. La véritable raison, c'est que le Ministère a peur que la situation à l'intérieur dégénère. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que le mal vient de l'intérieur, et non de l'extérieur.

- Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ?, demanda Harry. Entrer dans cet endroit lui semblait une idée de moins en moins bonne.

- Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, sourit-il. Des choses bonnes comme des choses mauvaises. Tout dépend de l'endroit et du moment, surtout de l'endroit en fait. Certains ont échappé au contrôle du Ministère depuis bien longtemps et d'autres sont de véritables petits jardins d'Eden. Te décrire l'endroit plus précisément serait inutile je pense, tant que tu n'as rien vu de tes propres yeux.

- Elle a un nom cette ville ?

- Non, répondit-il. Ou plutôt, elle n'a jamais été rebaptisée. Le Seigneur ne voulait pas qu'elle garde son nom moldu, car ce fut une grande ville moldue il y a encore peu de temps, mais il n'a jamais donné d'autre nom. Je sais qu'elle s'appelait Londres avant, mais plus personne n'utilise ce nom aujourd'hui.

- Londres ?, s'exclama Harry.

- Ce nom t'évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

- Oui, elle existe chez moi, mais ce n'est pas... pas comme _ça_, répondit il en indiquant la sortie d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je ne pense pas que tu la reconnaîtra vraiment, reprit Randall. Elle a été entièrement rebâtie. Le Seigneur ne supporte pas quoi que ce soit qui évoque le monde moldu.

- Et ce seigneur a un nom ?, demanda Harry, bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Oui, mais personne n'ose le prononcer. Superstition sans doute, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de le dire moi-même. On dit que celui qui le prononce mourra avant même d'avoir fini de le dire. Cela t'évoque aussi quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être l'écrire ?

- J'ai plus rapide, " répondit-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit une lourde bourse de cuir rouge et y plongea la main pour y récupérer une pièce. Il la tendit à Harry.

Sur la tranche de la pièce, comme Harry s'y attendait se trouvait une série de numéros. Mais c'est tout ce qui permit à Harry d'identifier un Gallion ; l'or avait pris une couleur noire et la gravure, représentant un dragon aux ailes déployées dans son monde, avait ici la forme d'une tête de mort. De sa bouche sortait une langue en forme de serpent.

" Alors ?

- Je connais oui, " soupira Harry en lui rendant la pièce. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de son hypothèse du rêve envoyé par Dumbledore. Quel pourrait être l'intérêt de l'envoyer ici ?

" Les choses ne sont pas si différentes alors reprit Randall, son éternel sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Peut-être as-tu juste dormi trop longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-il après un temps, tu reconnaîtras peut-être certains lieux quand même. Le Ministère, le quai du Poudlard Express aussi ; le Chemin de Traverse, le Chaudron Baveur, Sainte Mangouste... Je pense que c'est tout, même si je ne sais pas si nous aurons l'occasion d'y aller. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.

- Où allons-nous d'ailleurs ?, demanda Harry, surpris lui-même de ne pas s'être posé la question plus tôt.

- Je suis persuadé que ton inconscient saura nous indiquer le chemin, ironisa-t-il. J'ai des gens à voir, reprit-il plus sérieusement, et toi, tu as tout à voir.

- Si c'est si difficile, comment se fait-il que tu puisses entrer si facilement ?

- Certains choses valent plus que de l'or mon ami, sourit-il. Mais je me suis toujours juré de ne pas révéler mes secrets. Les murs ont des oreilles ici. Le plafond et le sol aussi sans doute. "

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un brouhaha soudain dans la pièce. Les gens, si calmes jusqu'ici, s'étaient levés pour applaudir. La lumière baissa pour se concentrer sur un seul point de la pièce ; un piano, devant lequel venait de se positionner une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Harry repensa à la mélodie qui l'avait fait s'arrêter net devant l'établissement. Ce devait être la même musicienne qu'il avait entendu alors. Il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir repensé, ni même d'avoir remarqué le piano. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas là jusqu'à cet instant.

" L'attraction principale. J'avais presque oublié ", soupira Randall en prenant une gorgée du verre qui venait d'atterrir devant lui.

Harry ne lui prêta pas plus attention. La jeune femme venait de poser ses premières notes sur le piano et, comme ce matin, Harry se laissa entraîner dans des endroits dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Peut-être s'écoula-t-il plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures ou plusieurs mois alors qu'il flottait bien loin de toute chose, dans une plénitude qui lui était inconnue et dans laquelle il aurait pu aisément passer le reste de l'éternité.

Aussi dure fut la chute, lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que les applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle.

" N'y prends pas trop goût, lui dit Randall. Si tu écoutais ça tous les jours, tu finirais par t'en lasser. "

Harry ne doutait pas qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à marmonner dans son coin. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi du spectacle.

La pianiste venait de se lever, et Harry, alors qu'il voyait son visage en pleine lumière pour la première fois, la reconnut. C'était Miss Bley, leur jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Par réflexe, il fut sur le point de lui faire un signe de la main, avant de se raviser. Son geste n'échappa pas à Randall.

" Encore un visage connu ?

- C'est une de mes professeurs, " répondit Harry.

Randall haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

" Professeur ? Je dois admettre qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement idiote, mais j'imagine mal la chose.

- Elle est très compétente, répliqua Harry.

- Sa vie a dû être très différente chez toi alors, répondit-il. Ici, c'était une des favorites du Seigneur. Tu vois le bracelet qu'elle porte ? "

Harry plissa les yeux. La jeune femme s'entretenait avec un homme à quelques tables d'eux. A son poignet gauche, un bracelet fin en argent s'agitait au rythme des mouvements de sa main. Quelques pierres noires et blanches semblaient y être encastrées.

" On dit que c'est le Seigneur lui-même qui le lui a offert. Certains sont en admiration devant la chose, d'autres pensent qu'il est ensorcelé et que c'est un moyen de la garder près de lui. Ceux qui l'ont connue avant la guerre disent qu'elle n'a jamais été la même depuis ce jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui donne certains droits. Elle peut circuler librement, quoique je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse trop s'éloigner. Elle vient souvent jouer ici, ce qui est assez étonnant au vu de son statut. Certains murmurent qu'elle viendrait pour comploter. "

Harry détacha son regard du bracelet pour regarder Carla Bley. Celle-ci discutait toujours doucement avec l'homme en face d'elle. Etrangement, il avait été persuadé d'avoir senti son regard sur lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais quand elle sortit de l'établissement avec l'homme, elle ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

***

Randall lui avait promis un peu de marche le jour suivant. De l'avis de Harry, une _longue_ marche aurait été plus conforme à la réalité.

Le soleil avait percé les nuages de la veille, et c'est sous une chaleur accablante qu'ils entamèrent la route dès le matin. Après quelques heures, Harry réclama une pause.

" Comme si c'était une fatigue réelle ", souffla Randall, une pointe d'agacement dans son pepétuel ton ironique.

Harry, assit devant une ancienne boutique dont les fenêtres comme les portes étaient scellés par d'épaisses planches de bois, ne répondit rien et se contenta de caresser le chat allongé à ses côtés.

" Sa présence était obligatoire ?, demanda Randall, l'agacement plus visible dans sa voix.

- C'est le chat d'une amie. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si il nous a suivi ", répliqua Harry.

Ils s'étaient aperçus que le chat les suivait quelques temps après leur départ. Harry, voyant cela, avait décidé de le porter, bien que Pattenrond ne semblait avoir aucun mal à marcher. La présence du chat avait semblé agacer Randall, sans que Harry ne comprenne pourquoi.

A droite, un mur noir. A gauche, un défilé de commerces tous plus semblables les uns que les autres. Au moment où Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'allait pas devenir fou, Randall l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

" Nous y sommes. "

Harry leva les yeux. En face d'eux une colline s'élevait pour se finir contre le flanc du mur. Si elle était en pierre ou couverte d'herbe, Harry n'aurait pu le déterminer, car elle était grouillante de monde. Les gens se bousculaient, se serraient pour accéder au commet où un lourd portail en fer forgé était aménagé. Des sorciers en cape, des femmes en tenue plus ou moins négligée, des enfants, tous s'agglutinaient-là dans un seul espoir : pouvoir franchir ce mur qui, ils le pensaient, les libèreraient d'une pénible vie. Harry eut la vision d'une fourmilière au sommet de laquelle se trouverait une énorme part de gâteau.

En haut, il put apercevoir pendant quelques instants des sorciers en cape rouge saisir une femme pour l'entraîner sans ménagement vers le bas du chemin. Elle se débattait furieusement en criant des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

" Nous allons vraiment pouvoir passer ? ", demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Le simple fait de devoir franchir la foule lui semblait impossible.

" Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, certaines choses ont plus de valeur que l'or. "

Alors qu'ils approchaient, Harry n'eut plus de doute quant à ses dires. Au bas de la colline, d'autres sorciers en cape rouge surveillaient les allées et venues. L'un d'eux aperçu Randall et vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

" C'est pour rentrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Randall en souriant.

- Suivez-moi. "

Sans plus attendre, il les guida à travers la foule. Ce n'était pas si difficile, songea Harry en constatant que les gens s'écartaient aussitôt sur leur passage. Après tout, leur entrée dépendait de ces hommes en rouge. Sans doute valait-il mieux se faire bien voir d'eux.

Beaucoup les regardaient avec envie. Ils passèrent à côté de la jeune femme que Harry avait vu se faire chasser ; elle sanglotait, à l'écart de tous. Les gens semblaient éviter de regarder dans sa direction.

Un homme passa à côté d'eux et les bouscula, sans prendre garde au regard noir que l'homme en rouge lui jeta.

" Marie ! Hugo ! Où êtes-vous ? ", criait-il désespérément.

Ils arrivèrent très vite en vue de la porte, que l'un des gardes ouvrit aussitôt. Il tira un lourd battant ( " Il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent toucher cette porte ", lui expliqua brièvement Randall ) et la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de la franchir ; elle était beaucoup plus épaisse qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Si elle n'était pas ensorcelée - ce qui était probablement le cas, il serait tout de même difficile de la détruire par un sort. En son centre étaient gravés deux mots - _La Papesse_.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda-t-il à Randall.

- Que veut dire quoi ? "

Harry regarda à nouveau la porte. Aucune inscription n'y était visible.

Il se demanda encore une fois, rêve ou pas, où il mettait les pieds. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reculer ; Randall le poussa à l'intérieur et la porte se referma sur eux dans un grincement sonore.


	3. La Papesse

**Chapitre III : La Papesse**

A peine la porte fut elle close que le brouhaha extérieur laissa place à un lourd silence. Harry laissa échapper son souffle en se demandant quand il l'avait retenu ; il eut l'impression qu'il résonnait sur des mètres et des mètres.

" Le monde extérieur n'existe plus ici, mon ami, lui souffla Randall. Il n'y a plus que toi, moi et ces murs de pierre.

- Mais il y a d'autres habitants non ?

- Si peu de choses en vérité ", ricana Randall.

Devant eux s'étendait une allée étroite aux murs hauts, probablement de la même matière noire que la muraille. Ils s'y engagèrent, Pattenrond toujours sur leurs talons, pendant que Randall se livrait à quelques explications.

" Une mesure de sécurité. Si quelqu'un parvenait à franchir la porte sans autorisation, ce qui est probablement impossible, il serait vite repéré et repoussé ici. La même chose vaut pour quiconque essayerait de sortir ", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures à Harry. Le soleil ne brillait que très haut au-dessus d'eux, par-delà les murs noirs; aucun de ses rayons ne les atteignaient et, oppressé entre deux blocs infranchissables de pierre noire et froide, ses pas résonnant lugubrement sur les parois, Harry se surprit à regretter le chemin entrepris quelques temps plus tôt depuis l'hôtel où la chaleur lui avait paru insupportable.

Il commençait à douter sérieusement qu'il y eut une vie plus loin sur leur chemin jusqu'à ce que son oreille perçoive quelques sons devant eux. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le bruit devint de plus en plus distinct, jusqu'à devenir un tintamarre qui lui parut assourdissant après ces longs pas dans le silence. Plus loin, des hommes se criaient des paroles qu'il ne pouvait saisir au milieu d'une cacophonie métallique. Son origine lui apparut lorsque l'allée qu'ils avaient emprunté s'effaça derrière eux pour les laisser devant un spectacle étonnant.

Harry devait apprendre plus tard de la bouche d'une personne qu'il s'attendait peu à trouver là que la ville avait été élevée du sol par magie, une autre mesure de sécurité. La muraille était là à la fois pour protéger, mais aussi pour cacher. Ainsi, à l'issue de ce couloir qui lui avait paru sans fin se dressait un autre mur, raide, escarpé. En s'en approchant, il constata que ce n'était pas de la pierre comme il l'avait cru au départ, mais de la terre.

" La Cité est en haut ", lui souffla Randall à l'oreille.

Harry leva la tête et put voir quelques silhouettes s'activer en haut du mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une cage de fer, assez grande pour contenir trois hommes, se posait devant eux.

" Après toi ", l'invita Randall, tenant la porte d'une main, lui indiquant l'entrée d'une autre.

Harry se baissa pour prendre Pattenrond dans ses bras et, bien que méfiant, pénétra le premier dans la cage. Sitôt que Randall eut refermé la porte derrière lui, elle commença à s'élever, tirée par la lourde chaîne en fer à laquelle elle pendait.

" Aucune magie n'est possible dans cet espace. Si quelqu'un parvenait jusqu'ici, bien que encore une fois ce soit à mon avis impossible, personne ne parviendrait à accéder en haut sans l'aide de cette cage - ou une autre, mais cette frontière est bien gardée.

- Aucune magie ? Même pas un petit sort ?

- Non, répondit Randall en haussant les épaules.

- Et si quelqu'un essaye de jeter un sort ?

- Si tu veux la réponse, essaye donc ", sourit-il.

Harry n'essaya pas, bien qu'il ne douta pas une seconde, au vu de la lueur presque sadique dans les yeux de Randall, que celui-ci connaissait la réponse.

La chaine qui retenait la cage lui semblait faire plus de bruit que de raison, et il jeta un oeil inquiet vers le haut.

" Alors, si il y avait un problème avec la chaine, personne ne pourrait rien faire ? "

Comme il s'y attendait, seul un sourire moqueur lui répondit, et ce fut avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'il s'extirpa de la cage à la suite de Randall lorsque l'ascension fut finie. Il déposa Pattenrond à terre, et celui-ci s'enfuit sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Des hommes portant la même cape rouge que ceux de l'entrée semblaient sillonner le haut du mur de part et d'autres, à l'affût du moindre fait inhabituel. Ils ne semblèrent même pas les remarquer et Harry tourna le dos à la falaise pour contempler la ville.

Il n'aurait été pas capable de dire jusqu'où elle s'étendait. Quelques mètres devant eux commençaient les premiers bâtiments, de petites maisons blanches parfaitement identiques, alignées aussi nettement que celles de Privet Drive, et cela à perte de vue. Le terrain plat ne laissait deviner l'étendue de la ville, et au loin, une seule chose semblait perturber ce paysage monotone : une colonne de fumée blanche s'élevait du sol sur ce qui devait être des mètres et des mètres avant de se fondre avec le ciel.

" C'est la Tour où réside le Seigneur, expliqua Randall en voyant le regard de Harry.

- Est-ce que nous allons y entrer ?

- Je n'espère pas pour toi ", répondit-il avec un sourire.

Reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta :

" Ce n'est pas notre destination, du moins pas tant que nous déciderons librement de notre destination. Pour l'instant, il est prévu que j'aille voir des vieux amis. Tu viendras avec moi bien sûr. J'ai certaines choses à régler avec eux, des choses qui détermineront la suite de notre voyage.

- Alors, il y a un but à tout ça. Je pensais que ce serait juste une visite, en quelque sorte.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un but. Je n'en donne peut-être pas l'impression, mais je ne fais pas les choses par plaisir ou insouciance. J'ai des objectifs Harry, et tu pourrais m'être utile pour les atteindre, étant donné les circonstances.

- Les circonstances ?

- Tu penses que tu rêves n'est-ce pas ? Mais même pour un Gryffondor, être simple spectateur ne suffit pas. Ils ont toujours besoin d'agir, dit-il d'un ton presque méprisant. Je ne te cache pas que nous sommes opposés, tu l'as déjà compris toi-même. J'étais un Serpentard à Poudlard, et ces deux maisons ne se sont certes jamais entendues. Néanmoins, être dans telle ou telle maison ne signifie pas que tous ceux qui y appartiennent sont les mêmes. Il y a des nuances oui, même si tu as du mal à y croire, continua-t-il tandis que Harry ne parvenait à cacher un sourire. J'ai le caractère d'un Serpentard, mais mes objectifs seraient plutôt ceux d'un Gryffondor. J'imagine que ce ne sont pas nos buts qui nous différencient, mais la façon dont nous nous y prenons pour les atteindre. Nous devrions nous mettre en route où nous risquons d'arriver tard. Ce ne serait pas très poli, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas annoncés"

Randall menant la marche, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les rues de la Cité. Autour d'eux, les maisons, bien qu'identiques dans leur construction comme Harry l'avait compris au premier coup d'oeil, portaient quelques particularités à peine notables. Ici un nom gravé sur la porte, là des fleurs, quelques décorations qui peinaient à se démarquer des autres.

" Les sorciers de classe moyenne résident ici. La plupart ont été connus par le passé pour être des partisans du camp adverse du Seigneur. On les a placés à l'entrée de la ville ; les plus influents résident au centre, qui est plus difficile d'accès. C'est...

- ... une mesure de sécurité ?

- Tu apprends vite, sourit-il. Nous allons chez l'un d'entre eux, et il nous faudra marcher encore un peu aujourd'hui. Tu m'en vois désolé, et je m'excuse aussi pour la monotonie du paysage", ajouta-t-il en montrant d'une main las les maisons devant lesquelles ils passaient.

Si le paysage était effectivement monotone, Harry se douta qu'il s'agissait sans doute là d'une autre "mesure de sécurité". Au bout de quelques rues, il aurait été bien incapable de faire demi-tour tant les maisons étaient semblables. Sans doute les sorciers qui habitaient là avaient interdiction de placer un quelconque signe distinctif qui pourrait indiquer la direction à d'éventuels intrus.

" Mais où en étais-je, reprit Randall. Oui, cet objectif. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, le mien est sans doute digne d'un Gryffondor. Toi qui es là, pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais certainement pas par hasard, pourrait probablement m'être utile.

- Et quel est cet objectif ?, demanda Harry.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre là où nous risquons d'être entendus. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux le deviner toi-même."

Quel pourrait être l'objectif d'un Gryffondor dans un monde où Voldemort règne en maitre ? La réponse était facile, songea Harry. Il était même le premier concerné par cette question dans son monde.

" Et si je refuse ?

- Je te reconduirai aux portes et tu essayeras de te réveiller comme bon te semble", répondit Randall.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive sur le chemin, et au moment où la lassitude gagnait de nouveau Harry, leur entourage changea brusquement. Les maisons blanches et similaires s'effacèrent derrière eux pour laisser place à un quartier visiblement beaucoup plus riche et aisé. Bien qu'aucune limite ne semblait définie entre les deux domaines, Harry put voir en se retournant que les sorciers qui passaient là ne s'aventuraient pas dans les rues que lui-même et Randall venaient de quitter.

Les bâtiments, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, étaient tous aussi différents les uns que les autres ; derrière de grands portails en fer forgés se dressaient ici et là des jardins florissants, ou des manoirs à l'aspect plus ou moins anciens. Randall se lança dans une tirade lui expliquant la naissance du quartier. Ici vivaient les familles nobles, pur-sang, de celles qui avaient soutenu le Seigneur pendant son ascension. Ainsi habitaient-ils un lieu privilégié où aucune menace ne pouvait les atteindre.

" Ceux du quartier blanc n'ont pas le droit de passage ici, ce qui vaut peut-être mieux puisqu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux.

- S'ils représentent un risque, pourquoi sont-ils admis à l'intérieur ?, demanda Harry.

- Parce que le Seigneur tient à les avoir à l'oeil. Ce sont les plus dangereux pour lui, ceux qui ont conspiré pendant son ascension, ou ceux qui en savent trop. Les deux parfois.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se soucierait de les garder en vie. "

Randall ricana à ces mots.

" C'est ce qu'il a voulu faire au début, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient bien plus utiles vivants.

- Utiles ?

- Ceux qui habitent ici sont des Mangemorts Harry, et comme tous les êtres humains, ils ont des besoins..."

Harry frissonna. Il s'était demandé plus tôt si dans l'une des maisons devant laquelle il était passé se cachait une famille qu'il connaissait dans sa réalité. A présent défilaient dans sa tête des images d'une Molly Weasley peu reconnaissable ; ses joues rouges à présent creusées, son teint cireux. Dans ses bras, elle serre au choix une Ginny tremblante, un Ron au regard vague mais déterminé. Ils sont cachés dans un coin obscur d'une pièce dont le sol est couvert de boue et de poussière. A l'abri des fenêtres, ils attendent, peut-être depuis des heures, des jours ou des mois, leurs regards passant parfois sur un corps flasque étendu sur le sol dont on ne peut voir du visage que quelques cheveux roux. Leurs yeux se détournent vite et bientôt, des rires se font entendre à l'extérieur. Les deux personnes se tendent imperceptiblement, leurs sens aux aguets ; des pas s'approchent, s'attardent devant la porte qui, ils le savent, volera bientôt en éclats.

" Nous y sommes "

Heureux de ne pas devoir en imaginer plus, Harry observa le portail devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Derrière les barrières, un jardin à la végétation luxuriante se déployait ; roses, tulipes, bégonias bordaient un chemin de gravier roux ; plus loin, un saule abritait de la lumière un banc de bois blanc posé près d'un lac. Quelques nénuphars sillonnaient paresseusement sa surface. Pas âme qui vive ne semblait troubler ce décor étonnement apaisant. Plus loin, un manoir imposant était bâti. Harry compta trois étages pendant que Randall actionnai le heurtoir en forme de serpent accroché à côté de la barrière. La barrière s'ouvrit aussitôt d'elle-même et ils remontèrent le chemin sous une senteur florale presque trop agréable pour être réelle dans un monde où Voldemort régnait en maître.

A quelques pas de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Harry pénétra à la suite de Randall dans un hall dont l'atmosphère fraiche était sans doute provoquée par l'absence de lumière et par les murs de pierre grise. Harry suivit Randall à travers plusieurs pièces, notant la décoration noble qui lui évoqua vaguement le Square Grimmaurd, portrait d'ancêtres, une tapisserie où il aperçut le nom des Black, des objets à l'apparence repoussante dont il ne tenait pas à connaître l'utilité.

Il s'était presque imaginé la mère de Sirius bondissant de son portrait pour venir les accueillir, sa voix réfléchie tel un coup de tonnerre sur les murs de pierre et le plafond haut. Il n'était pas si loin de la réalité et dut réprimer un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'un Lucius Malfoy plus fier que jamais s'avança à leur rencontre.

Randall lui lança un sourire entendu alors qu'il faisait les présentations, et le contact de la main de Lucius dans la sienne lui glaça le sang. Alors qu'il les guidait vers une autre pièce, Harry demanda discrètement à Randall :

" Un Mangemort de longue date ? Tu vas me faire croire que lui peut comploter contre Vol...

- Ne dis pas le nom, le coupa sèchement Randall. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, la personne concernée réside ici et nous la verrons ce soir. "

Ils furent menés dans un salon tout aussi austère que le reste du manoir. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée devant laquelle ils s'installèrent ; malgré cela, le sofa parut glacial lorsque Harry y posa les mains. Lucius Malfoy s'éloigna quelques instants et Harry l'entendit demander de rafraîchissements à ce qu'il supposa être un elfe de maison. Peut-être allait-il voir Dobby, les mains couvertes de bandages, leur apporter trois verres, la tête et les oreilles basses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, Lucius Malfoy semblant éprouver un vif intérêt à son égard.

" Nous ne sommes entrés qu'aujourd'hui, expliqua Randall, et Harry n'a eu qu'un bref aperçu de la Cité. Surtout du quartier blanc en vérité.

- Il faudra y remédier, répondit Malfoy d'un ton exprimant clairement la répugnance. Les nouveaux venus ont dès le départ un aperçu négatif à cause de ce maudit quartier et beaucoup ne retiennent que cet aspect. C'est regrettable. Il y a tant de choses qui méritent d'être vues ici.

- A commencer par ton domaine bien sûr, répondit Randall en souriant.

- Très beau jardin d'ailleurs", intervint Harry.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec surprise avant d'échanger un sourire.

" Il n'est pas réel, expliqua Malfoy. En fait, aucune végétation ne pousse entre ces murs. Le Seigneur a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre il y a quelques années. Quelqu'un lui aurait envoyé un filet du diable dissimulé dans une plante à l'aspect tout à fait ordinaire.

- Une folle tentative, enchaîna Randall en hochant la tête. Même un saule cogneur ne pourrait lui faire une seule égratignure.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis ce jour, toutes les sortes de plante sont interdites ici. Ce que vous avez vu en arrivant n'est qu'une illusion, une illusion bien lointaine de ce qu'était notre véritable jardin. "

Ainsi s'expliquait la sensation de surréalisme qui l'avait saisi à la vue du jardin, songea Harry en se tournant vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il était assis. Il fut bien vite arraché à sa contemplation par l'entrée d'une personne et dut - à nouveau - étouffer un hoquet de surprise.

C'était Hermione qui se dirigeait vers eux, un plateau sur lequel reposait trois tasses fumantes entre les mains. A en juger par son accoutrement, elle devait être aussi bien entretenue qu'un elfe de maison ; ses cheveux déjà crépus de nature étaient si emmêlés qu'il n'avait pas dû connaitre un peigne depuis bien longtemps. Sa tenue ne consistait qu'en une simple robe noire, sale et rapiécée. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry, ce fut son regard. Là où il avait vu autrefois tant d'émotions briller, de l'amusement, des larmes, de l'inquiétude, du reproche lorsque Ron et lui s'apprêtaient à commettre une nouvelle infraction au règlement de Poudlard, dans ces yeux ne transparaissaient rien. Aucune vie ne semblait les animer et, alors qu'il scrutait son visage lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer les boissons sur la table, Harry eut la sensation d'être aspiré dans un gouffre sans fond. Il n'y avait plus qu'un vide au fond de ces yeux, il était en face d'un vide, d'un Rien ; ses prunelles absorbaient toute lumière, toute émotion autour d'elle. Derrière ces yeux, il n'y avait Rien. Rien, se répéta Harry, et ce mot résonna dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne et sorte, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un courant d'air glacé.

Lucius Malfoy sembla remarquer son trouble :

" En temps normal, nous les maintenons sous contrôle grâce à l'Impérium, expliqua-t-il. Mais elle a réussi à échapper à son emprise au bout d'un moment, et nous avons dû employer les grands moyens. Je comprends que ça puisse être choquant mais je vous assure qu'elle l'avait mérité. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une Sang-de-bourbe après tout. "

***

Toujours sous le choc provoqué par ces yeux sans âme, Harry se retrouva le soir dans l'une des chambres du manoir Malefoy sans trop savoir comment, ni où était passée la journée. A présent, une seule question tournoyait dans son esprit : qu'était-il arrivé à son amie ? Mais aussi, qu'avait été sa vie, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Il ne doutait pas que, dans un monde sous l'emprise de Voldemort et en tant que Sang-de-bourbe, son existence avait été loin d'être facile. Et ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il n'en doutait pas, était la conséquence d'un acte de rébellion. Elle avait combattu l'Impérium, lui avait dit Lucius Malefoy, et sans doute avait-elle tenté de combattre le pouvoir en place, peut-être même avait-elle espionné, accumulé des détails compromettant pour les Malefoy, ou Voldemort lui-même.

L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina un détraqueur, penché vers une Hermione tremblante mais déterminée, un souffle rauque résonnant dans l'air, le visage encapuchonné du Détraqueur s'approchant lentement de ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rêver. Maintenant commencent les choses intéressantes "

Quand Randall était entré, il n'en avait aucune idée. L'homme, confortablement installé dans le canapé à côté du feu du foyer, semblait le jauger du regard.

Allongé sur le luxueux lit drapé de soie, Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

" C'est un détraqueur qui lui a fait ça ? "

Randall soupira avant de répondre :

"Quelle importance ? Après tout, ce n'est pas réel.

- J'ai eu l'impression de regarder un vide sans fond, murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre.

- Pas si vide que ça, mon ami, pas si vide, répondit Randall, son éternel sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. C'est précisément elle que nous sommes venus voir."

Harry se redressa d'un geste brusque, son intérêt renouvelé :

" Elle ? Alors, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas comme elle en a l'air ? Elle fait semblant ?

- Certes non, répondit Randall, et Harry s'allongea à nouveau dans un soupir de désespoir. Comme tu a dû le comprendre, elle était une espionne parmi d'autres lorsqu'elle était encore dotée d'une conscience. Le fait qu'elle soit à présent au même niveau qu'un elfe de maison, voire moins, ne l'a pas empêchée de continuer son travail.

- Vous vous servez d'elle !, siffla Harry. Vous vous servez d'elle alors qu'elle, qu'elle... " Il indiqua la porte du doigt d'un geste furieux, incapable de décrire avec des mots l'état de son amie.

" C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, reprit Randall, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Elle a pris de grands risques pour nous. A dire vrai, nous étions persuadés qu'elle serait condamnée à mort.

- Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas été ?

- C'est une question à laquelle nous n'avons jamais pu répondre. Mais l'important est qu'elle puisse continuer à nous fournir de si importantes informations. Elle est particulièrement bien placée pour cela, même plus depuis qu'elle est... dans cet état. "

Harry ravala les mots de rage qui lui montaient à la bouche. C'était de l'exploitation, purement et simplement ! Que son amie prenne des risques en toute connaissance de cause était une chose. Qu'on la dresse comme un chien - peu importait la manière de faire, et Harry pensa que celle qu'avait employée Randall ne devait pas être très éloignée d'un "dressage" - en était une autre.

C'était donc cela, songea-t-il. C'était à cela que ressemblerait un monde dominé par Voldemort. Des sorciers rendus fous de désir pour une ville morte. Une Londres défigurée et morte. Ses amis, ses amis... Il n'en avait vu qu'une aujourd'hui, et ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les autres.

_Ou moi-même_, songea-t-il en contemplant distraitement le lustre en cristal suspendu au-dessus de son lit.

" Elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit Randall. Je lui ai demandé de venir directement ici. Tu la connaissais aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ho, ces retrouvailles vont être _tellement_ émouvantes, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Toi ! Tu... ", siffla Harry, se redressant d'un bond. Il lui aurait certainement sauté à la gorge si Hermione n'était pas entrée à cet instant, Pattenrond sur les talons. Elle ferma la porte et resta plantée là, droite, le regard fixe, ses yeux inexpressifs dirigés vers le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Appuyé sur un coude, Harry la contempla en osant à peine respirer.

" Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?, commença Randall.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix toute aussi inexpressive que son regard.

- Dis-moi.

- J'ai interrogé plusieurs des femmes qui vivent avec lui comme vous me l'avez demandé. Aucune ne semble avoir un rôle précis. Elles vivent toutes avec lui dans la Tour, y dorment et y mangent, sont parfois autorisées à sortir, mais c'est tout. Il ne leur dit rien, ne leur confie aucune responsabilité, ne leur donne aucun privilège et ne les touche pas.

- As-tu pu interroger Miss Bley ?

- Non. Il semblerait qu'elle soit immunisée contre l'Imperium. Les autres femmes m'ont dit que c'était la seule à part.

- A part ?

- Elle ne vit pas dans la même partie de la Tour qu'elles. On leur a interdit de communiquer avec elle. Elle est la seule à s'entretenir régulièrement seul-à-seule avec lui. Elle est aussi la seule à avoir reçu un présent de sa part.

- Savent-elles pourquoi ?

- Non. "

Hermione avait débité son rapport comme un automate, semblant à peine reprendre son souffle, et Harry avait senti son coeur se serrer alors qu'il assimilait peu à peu la dure vérité. Ce n'était pas son amie. Ce n'était que son corps.

De son côté, Randall semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations. Après un instant de silence, il congédia Hermione et se tourna vers Harry.

" Par pitié, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne peux rien pour elle. Autant te concentrer sur ce que tu peux encore changer !

- Je n'attendais pas plus de compréhension de la part d'un Serpentard, répondit Harry. Et puis, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle disait.

- Nous cherchons toujours l'un des points faibles du Seigneur, expliqua Randall. Au fur et à mesure, il nous a paru évident que quelque chose clochait. Il a environ une dizaine de femmes avec lui dans sa Tour, et aucune ne semble être vraiment utile. Après plusieurs recherches, mais de simples déductions auraient été suffisantes, il nous a paru évident qu'il n'avait aucun désir de procréer. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'avoir un enfant qui pourrait le renverser. Il n'a pas non plus le même, disons, _désir physique_ qu'un homme normal. Et comme l'a confirmé Hermione, ces femmes ne lui servent effectivement à rien. Toutes sauf une apparemment.

- Miss Bley ?

- Exactement. C'est la seule qui semble avoir des relations avec lui. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'hôtel, il semblerait qu'elle ait changé du tout au tout après la guerre, une fois arrivée dans son entourage. Qu'il l'ait ensorcelée ne m'étonnerait pas. " Il marqua une pause et plongea son regard dans la cheminée, comme pris dans une intense réflexion.

" A quoi servent les autres alors ?, demanda Harry.

- Probablement à cacher cette unique femme. L'arbre qui cache la forêt. Il en a dix, toutes semblables, pour que l'on ne se doute pas qu'une seule est vraiment importante. Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Si il l'a ensorcelée, elle ne le dira pas.

- Peut-être que si, dit Randall en se tournant vers lui, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Peut-être qu'à _toi_, elle dirait tout.

- Hein ?, s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi moi ?

- Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis persuadé à propos de toi. Non pas que tu rêves, mais que tu es d'ailleurs. Si c'est un autre monde ou une autre dimension, je l'ignore, mais tu n'es définitivement pas d'ici. Si le sort qu'elle a reçu l'empêche de parler à quiconque sur cette terre, nous avons de minces chances que cela ne s'applique pas à toi. "

A bien y réfléchir, Harry se dit qu'il avait probablement raison. Lui était toujours persuadé qu'il rêvait, même si c'était le rêve le plus réaliste et le plus long qu'il n'ait jamais fait, et même s'il avait déjà tendance à l'oublier. Il n'était pas d'ici, il était ici sans y être vraiment. Parmi tous ceux d'ici, il était sans doute celui qui avait le plus de chances de pouvoir approcher Miss Bley.

" Alors, c'est réglé !, s'exclama Randall avec enthousiasme en se levant. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou ce soir, nous aurons sans doute la réponse demain. Bonne nuit ! "

Il lui assena une claque sur l'épaule avant de sortir.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit que peu. Le visage de Hermione dansait devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse la chasser, comme ces tâches persistantes qui apparaissent lorsque l'on regarde trop longtemps le soleil. Il tomba dans un demi-sommeil peu avant l'aube. Le premier rayon de soleil perça à travers les rideaux et fut accompagné par deux coups secs contre le carreau. L'esprit embrumé, Harry se leva et ouvrit le carreau à la volée. Là où il s'attendait à trouver un hibou se tenait un aigle. Imposant et massif, il lui lança un regard impérial avant de lui tendre la patte à laquelle était attachée une enveloppe de papier blanc. Harry la détacha, et l'oiseau s'envola avec grâce sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Harry le regarda disparaître à l'horizon avant de décacheter l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je t'attendrai ce matin à 9h00 derrière le bouclier._

Harry retourna la lettre s'attendant à y trouver autre chose. Le _bouclier_ ? Il espérait que Randall savait ce qu'elle entendait par là. Mais après tout, Randall semblait être un vadrouilleur par excellence.

Il sortit de la chambre pour trouver Randall, sans s'inquiéter de l'heure matinale. Il sortit, sans prendre garde aux inscriptions qui l'espace d'un instant, apparurent sur l'enveloppe oubliée sur le lit.

_L'Impératrice_


	4. L'Impératrice

**Chapitre IV - L'Impératrice**

Lorsqu'une jeune mère passa devant lui, deux enfants accrochés au bras en lui lançant un regard courroucé Harry commença sérieusement à perdre patience. Il se sentait complètement déplacé, lui appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur tandis que chaque passant ne faisait que marcher d'un point à un autre. Il se demanda un instant si l'heure du rendez-vous était encore loin, et si Randall ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

Randall lui avait dessiné un plan précis pour qu'il puisse atteindre le lieu sans problème. Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne venait pas tout simplement avec lui, il s'était contenté de répondre un " Je ne préfère pas".

Et il était là, fixant avec impatience une statue encastrée dans le mur face à lui et qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à repérer : une jeune femme couronnée, un sceptre à la main et un bouclier posée à ses pieds. Sur ce bouclier était gravé ce qu'il avait d'abord cru être un phénix ; à bien y réfléchir, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un aigle. Au vu des circonstances, c'était même beaucoup plus probable.

Il se demanda si le pigeon posé sur le genou de la statue le regardait lui aussi étrangement ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours ; au même instant, l'oiseau s'envola en poussant un cri qui aurait pu être de terreur ou de surprise. A sa place vint se poser l'aigle qui lui avait apporté la lettre ce matin. Il sembla un instant le jauger du regard, puis la statue pivota sur elle-même, révélant un couloir sombre. Harry hésita un instant et l'oiseau, visiblement impatient, lui adressa un cri de reproche. Il entra alors, tentant tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'impression qu'il avait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. L'oiseau le suivit et il le sentit frôler sa tête lorsqu'il passa au-dessus de lui dans le couloir étroit. Derrière lui, la statue se referma ; presque aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il pénétra dans une pièce ronde et exiguë, éclairée uniquement par un candélabre posée au milieu d'une table qui occupait l'espace presque en totalité. Le reste de la pièce était encombré de livres posés çà et là en désordre. La plupart semblaient porter sur les sortilèges.

Assise à la table, Carla Bley le regardait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle caressait distraitement l'aigle posé à son côté d'une main ; de l'autre, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Je suis heureuse, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui sembla tremblante à Harry, très heureuse de te rencontrer. Randall m'a tout raconté bien sûr. Oui, il m'a tout dit. " Elle le regardait toujours en souriant, et Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

" J'avoue avoir été surprise, reprit-elle. J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à le croire, mais en te voyant, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas menti. Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, Harry. "

- Mon père ?, s'exclama Harry avec espoir. Il est ici ?

- Hélas, il n'est plus parmi nous, soupira-t-elle. L'est-il chez toi ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas connu ", répondit Harry, une nuance de regret dans la voix. Il se demanda si ses parents avaient connu le même triste sort ici.

" Tes parents ont été assassinés par le Seigneur il y a 15 ans.

- Et moi ? Je veux dire, le "moi" d'ici ? "

Miss Bley ne lui adressa qu'un sourire confus.

" Alors, c'est pour ça, murmura Harry. C'est pour ça que tout est différent ici. Il a pris le pouvoir ici. "

Il pensa à sa mère, et se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer pour faire une telle différence. Ici, sa mère ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour lui. Peut-être s'était-elle reculée d'elle-même pour que Voldemort puisse le tuer. Il eut de la répugnance envers lui-même pour penser cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de doutes quant à la personnalité de sa mère. Son père s'était révélé beaucoup moins héroïque qu'il ne l'avait cru. Cela, il l'avait vu dans le souvenir de Rogue. Mais dans ce même souvenir, sa mère s'était montrée fidèle au portrait qu'avaient brossé ceux qui l'avaient connue. Ce ne devait pas être ça. Ce ne _pouvait_ pas être ça. Il y avait forcément autre chose...

" Les choses se sont passées différemment chez toi n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry ignorait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais, exception faite de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, Les gens qu'il avait connus ne semblaient pas avoir changé ici. Hermione était restée jusqu'au bout du bon côté - à ses dépends. Malefoy était resté plein d'arrogance, et cette professeur qu'il avait peu connu ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre méfiance. Ni chez lui, ni ici.

Et puis, n'était-il pas en plein rêve ?

Il scruta le visage de Carla Bley, et c'était là le dernier visage qu'il aurait pu soupçonner de cacher quelque sombre dessein. Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient éteints, et la seule expression qu'il y décelât était celle de tous ceux qui ont abandonné tout espoir depuis bien longtemps.

En la regardant, il éprouva une compassion infinie pour elle sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Ce qu'avait été sa vie, ce qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle, son quotidien, ses entretiens avec _Lui_, là-bas dans sa Tour, ce qui faisait qu'elle était si importante à ses yeux, il ne le savait pas. Il n'osait l'imaginer. Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir.

Alors, il lui raconta tout. Le moindre détail de sa vie s'échappa de ses lèvres aussi naturellement que s'ils n'avaient demandé qu'à sortir depuis des années - les Dursley, Poudlard, Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Sirius, Voldemort. Il dit ses peines et ses joies, ses pensées les plus intimes, celles même que Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient pas, d'un ton presque monocorde. Mais lorsqu'il évoqua la dernière partie de son histoire, l'histoire de la chute de Sirius derrière le voile et sa haine pour Bellatrix, les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme du vomi.

Jamais elle ne l'interrompit. La tête dans une main, elle l'écoutait sans même le regarder, caressant distraitement d'une main la tête de l'oiseau toujours posé à ses côtés.

Il se tut enfin, et se sentit étonnement léger, comme soulagé d'un poids qu'il avait trop longtemps porté. Il était épuisé et il lui sembla être là depuis des jours. Il se demanda si la nuit était tombée dehors.

" Non, non... Les choses sont très différentes ici... ", finit-elle par murmurer comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Puis elle posa enfin le regard sur lui et reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

" Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne remets pas en question ton vécu mais... ". Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle cherchait à dire. Elle parut accablée un instant d'un poids dont il ignorait la nature, et elle se massa les temps comme pour faire disparaître un mal de tête naissant.

" Sirius... Sirius est toujours en vie ici. Peut-être le verras-tu. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose. Il s'est isolé il y a très longtemps. Qui sait ce à quoi il occupe ses journées, dans l'obscurité du Square Grimmaud ? " Elle le regarda à nouveau en souriant tristement.

" Peter était aussi le gardien du secret ici. Et il a aussi trahi tes parents. Sirius aurait dû être leur gardien. Il ne se l'ait jamais pardonné. Ho, il continua à se battre longtemps après leur mort, mais après la prise de pouvoir du Seigneur, et en voyant ce que le monde endurait sous son règne, le remord l'a repris de plus belle. Il a renoncé il y a longtemps..

" Remus a disparu depuis de longues années. S'il a réussi à se cacher ou si les autres loups-garous l'ont finalement trouvé, personne ne le sait.

" Quant à Dumbledore, il est toujours caché. Il est même très doué pour cela. Le Seigneur l'a longtemps cherché sans jamais le trouver, alors qu'il était juste sous son nez ! Mais ce n'est plus quelque chose qui le préoccupe à présent. Régner lui suffit, et il a laissé la ville aux soins des Mangemorts. Il sait que nous sommes trop faibles et trop peu nombreux pour nous révolter. Oui, c'est ce qu'il pense... "

Elle hocha la tête comme pour se convaincre de ses propres paroles.

" Dumbledore est très affaibli. Beaucoup plus que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre lorsqu'on l'a connu en temps de paix. Ils le sont tous à vrai dire. Ca atteint parfois un tel point que certains pensent que l'air de la Cité est ensorcelé. Il le pourrait, depuis sa Tour. Elle domine toute la ville. Mais je n'ai jamais pu en savoir plus. Même si je pouvais parler librement aux autres, je ne leur serais peut-être pas très utile.

- Vous ne pouvez donc vraiment pas leur parler ?

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais les rumeurs sont plus proches de la réalité que ceux qui les disent ne le croient. Ce bracelet - elle montra le bracelet aux pierres noires et blanches qu'il avait déjà vu à l'hôtel et qu'elle portait toujours au poignet - m'empêche de faire énormément de choses. Il m'empêche notamment de trop m'éloigner de la ville ou de parler de beaucoup de choses que je sais ou que j'ai vues.

- Pourquoi vous laisse-t-il sortir alors ?

- Ho il sait très bien que je vois toujours des amis du temps où il n'était pas au pouvoir. Je crois que cela l'amuse follement de savoir que je suis avec eux et que je ne peux rien leur dire.

- Et pourquoi pouvez-vous me parler à moi ?

- Randall ne t'a donc pas expliqué ?, demanda-t-elle. Ce sortilège ne s'applique qu'aux habitants de ce monde. Et tu n'es _pas_ de ce monde, répondit-elle en souriant.

" Mais il faut aussi que tu saches que la prophétie a aussi existée ici, et qu'elle était la même. Très peu de gens le savent. En vérité, très peu de gens se souviennent du nom de Potter. Et de beaucoup d'autres noms d'ailleurs. Les familles de sang "impur" ne font plus partie des conversations _convenables. _", ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

" Et vous ?, demanda finalement Harry. Pourquoi vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il..." _vous fait ? vous force à faire ?_ Elle eut à nouveau un sourire d'une infinie tristesse.

" Je peux répondre à la deuxième question. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Il n'est pas bien différent ici que chez toi. Il a toujours cherché le moyen de dépasser toutes les limites du monde sorcier, et sa principale préoccupation était la mort. Elle lui fait peur, beaucoup plus peur que le plus puissant des ennemis. Dès sa prise de pouvoir, il a passé tout son temps à chercher un moyen pour l'éviter, et il a réussi avec moi. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai - et ce sera longtemps -, il ne vieillira pas. "

Au regard interrogateur de Harry, elle répondit :

" Mon sang. Il utilise mon sang. Une infime quantité de mon sang mélangé à la potion adéquate - Merlin sait qu'il a passé des mois entiers à la chercher, elle aussi ! - empêchera le vieillissement à n'importe quel être qui boira ce breuvage.

- Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, abasourdi. Pourquoi vous ? "

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne le voulait visiblement pas.

Harry se demanda si la même Carla Bley qu'il connaissait dans son monde avait le même pouvoir. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagée pour la mettre à l'abri dans l'enceinte du château de Poudlard. Peut-être, là-bas aussi, était-elle poursuivie par le mage noir.

" Tu m'as raconté ton histoire, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te raconter la mienne. Pas maintenant du moins. Avant que tu ne sortes d'ici, et que tu décides ou non de prendre part à la guerre qui est sur le point de débuter, il serait bon que tu saches ce qui s'est passé ici. "

Alors, elle parla à son tour, et lui raconta l'histoire de Voldemort, tel qu'il était ici, et comment il avait finalement vaincu ses ennemis pour prendre le pouvoir en tant que Seigneur. Seigneur l'appelaient-ils ici, mais elle lui dit qu'à une époque, il s'était lui-même déclaré _Empereur_.


	5. L'Empereur

**Chapitre V - L'Empereur**

C'était en 1981 que l'espoir avait commencé, peu à peu, à quitter le coeur des plus hardis d'entre eux. La mort des Potter n'était qu'une mort de plus dans l'histoire de Lord Voldemort, mais la chose sembla donner au Mage Noir plus d'assurance que jamais. La nouvelle avait été annoncée le matin dans la _Gazette_, et ce fut la dernière fois que le journal choisit librement son titre. Au soir, le Ministère était pris.

On en savait peu sur ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit du 31 octobre. Les quelques sorciers du voisinage n'avait vu là que l'une des attaques tristement fréquentes de Voldemort, et aucun ne s'était risqué à s'approcher de la maison. Peut-être certains s'y seraient-ils rendus, au matin, si seule la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue dans le ciel ; mais les choses avaient été différentes cette nuit-là, et c'était sans doute ce qui avait contribué à la triste renommée de la nuit. La maison était apparue au milieu de nulle part lorsque le sortilège de Fidelitas avait été rompu ; avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, elle était en flammes, non pas des flammes de celles qu'un simple Incendio aurait provoqué, mais des flammes vertes, d'un vert qui n'éclairait rien, et elles ne se propageaient pas aux maisons alentours mais consumaient lentement la maison, sans bruit, et une odeur âcre flotta dans l'air tout le mois suivant.

Au matin, il ne restait rien de la maison, pas même des cendres. Quiconque serait passé là aurait pensé qu'un terrain vague était ici depuis longtemps. Et on ne trouva jamais trace de Lily ou James Potter, ou de leur enfant Harry. Personne ne s'attarda à faire des recherches plus poussées, d'abord parce que tous étaient submergés par des évènements qui s'enchaînaient à une vitesse telle qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de les comprendre, mais aussi parce que tous savaient, sans formuler une seule fois l'idée, que ce n'était pas là un travail de simple Mangemort. Filius Scott, moldu alors âgé de 14 ans et vivant à proximité des lieux, évoqua vaguement une ombre se mouvant dans la nuit telle une fumée et dégageant une malveillance presque palpable. Il avait été agité d'un _frisson noir_, avait-il expliqué à la journaliste de la _Gazette_ qui était parvenue à l'interroger avant de lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Son article avait vaguement évoqué le fait que le jeune garçon ne semblait pas rouler ses cigarettes uniquement avec du tabac mais aucun sorcier n'avait mis en doute ses paroles lorsqu'ils lurent l'article avant de se tourner vers leurs propres malheurs, et l'expression était restée.

Le _Frisson Noir_, c'est ainsi qu'avait été appelée l'année 1981, celle où Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir d'une façon fulgurante. Sans doute s'était-il préparé longtemps en vue de cet assaut, car sa force que l'Ordre du Phénix croyait alors encore moindre s'était tout à coup déployée, les prenant tous au dépourvu. Ceux qu'on croyait encore dignes de confiance se révélèrent corrompus, ou sous Imperium ; il apparut que les renseignements les plus cruciaux qu'on avait eu tant de mal à protéger étaient connus du Mage Noir depuis longtemps, et en l'espace d'un mois, tous les efforts des membres de l'Ordre furent réduits à néant. Beaucoup désespérèrent alors que leurs plans s'effondraient les uns après les autres, leur prévoyance annihilée.

Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il eu une sombre prémonition de ces évènements. Toujours est-il que les survivants lui devaient entièrement la vie sauve. C'était le seul point que Dumbledore n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque, et cela s'était révélé heureux pour eux puisqu'aucune fuite n'avait atteint les Mangemorts à ce jour, bien qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose depuis longtemps.

Dumbledore avait, longtemps avant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, aménagé un repaire secret dans les entrailles même de Londres, et lorsque tout espoir eut disparu, il s'y était réfugié avec les plus fidèles résistants. Ils y demeuraient encore à l'heure actuelle, tentant de rassembler leurs forces, de trouver une faille dans la terrible domination de Lord Voldemort.

***

" Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée avec eux ?, demanda Harry.

- Parce que j'avais déjà capturée, répondit Miss Bley. Et même si je ne l'avais pas été, l'Ordre ne connaissait même pas mon existence. Si j'avais été les trouver, ils ne m'auraient pas fait confiance. Dumbledore n'a accepté que ceux dont il était absolument certain qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté de l'Ennemi. Cela s'est révélé fatal pour certains. Il doit être rongé par le remord à l'heure actuelle.

- Qu'il ait des doutes sur les _adultes_, je veux bien, mais vous... Vous avez quoi ? Vingt ans, peut-être vingt-cinq au maximum. Vous n'étiez sans doute qu'une enfant quand tout cela est arrivé ! "

Elle sourit. D'un réel sourire cette fois.

" Aussi courtois que ton père, Harry. Mais tu te trompes. J'avais vingt et un ans à l'époque.

- Mais, mais... Et aujourd'hui, vous avez quel âge ?, demanda Harry, bouche bée.

- Cela, par contre, n'est pas une question très courtoise ", répondit-elle.

***

Elle avait été capturée l'année du Frisson Noir, mais elle ne dit ni où, ni comment. Contrairement à beaucoup, elle avait eu la chance d'être laissée en vie, et son traitement dans le repaire de l'époque de Voldemort avait sans conteste été plus doux que celui des autres prisonniers. La raison en était simple : Voldemort avait compris très vite quel bénéfice il pourrait tirer d'elle. Comment il l'avait su, elle ne l'expliqua pas.

Le mage noir semblait en fait avoir lancé son attaque plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et elle supposait que sa victoire sur les Potter lui avait donné un peu trop d'assurance. Une fois les choses lancées, il n'avait pu reculer, mais son souci principal demeurait. Car il était toujours mortel alors, vulnérable, et sujet au vieillissement. Cela, il ne pouvait le supporter. Alors, lorsqu'il avait découvert ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle, il concentra toute son attention sur elle, envahit par l'obsession de trouver enfin une solution, de moins en moins soucieux au fil du temps de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Cela avait été une grossière erreur de sa part, réalisa-t-il par la suite, mais personne ne semblait en avoir tiré avantage, et l'Ordre regrettait à présent de n'avoir pas agi à ce moment. C'était en 1982 ; la domination de Voldemort n'était pas encore totale, son attention tournée ailleurs, et ses fidèles Mangemorts étaient incapables de voir aussi loin que lui.

***

" Oui, ça aurait été le bon moment pour agir, soupira-t-elle. Mais ils n'ont rien fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ignoraient ce qui se passait en surface. Ce refuge était leur dernière chance, et envoyer qui que ce soit à l'extérieur aurait pu tout gâcher. Ils n'osaient rien faire alors, pas même un simple sort de peur d'être repérés. " Elle soupira.

" J'ai espéré. Espéré qu'il mettrait beaucoup de temps à trouver comment m'utiliser. Je ne savais pas où l'Ordre était caché, mais c'était déjà une rumeur répandue qu'il y avait des survivants, et je savais qu'ils agiraient lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé un peu de stabilité. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, ou peut-être ont-ils décidé de le faire mais se sont rendus compte qu'il était trop tard. Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais eu de contact direct avec eux. Tout ce que je te raconte là sont des rumeurs parmi tant d'autres, mais de celles dont je suis presque sûre qu'elles ont au moins un fond de vérité. Et elles sont rares. Ils ont sans doute été très prudents, mais pas assez puisque certains ont été vus. Ou peut-être était-ce délibéré. Il m'arrive de penser que dans ces rares occasions, ils n'ont pas été vus mais se sont laissés voir. Cela nous laisse un peu d'espoir, et ils le savent. Oui, c'était peut-être délibéré.

- Et vous voulez dire que depuis tout ce temps, ils n'ont rien fait ?, s'exclama Harry. Ils sont cachés quelque part sous nos pieds et ils ne font strictement rien ?

- Et qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? La première apparition de l'un d'entre eux, la première dont je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas qu'une rumeur, date de bien après la construction de la ville. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire. "

***

Dès qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'utiliser le sang de Carla Bley, Voldemort avait lancé la construction de ce qu'il appelait son _Empire_, et il avait choisi Londres comme capitale, une Londres entièrement rebâtie, sans doute celle dont il avait rêvé à l'époque où il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Miss Bley était persuadée qu'il avait haït l'ancienne Londres, et qu'il avait imaginé depuis des années les plans de la nouvelle.

La plupart des moldus s'étaient déjà enfuis de la ville, incapables de comprendre ce qui s'y passait. Ils s'étaient dispersés dans tout le pays, et les Mangemorts les avait laissé fuir, soucieux de mettre d'abord à exécution les plans de leur Maître, pensant sans doute que leur heure viendrait. Et ça avait été le cas.

Une fois la domination de Voldemort installée sur la capitale, la plupart avaient eu le feu vert, et ils avaient appelé leurs permissions hors de la ville leur " permis de chasse " . Ce qui se passait en dehors de la Cité, on n'en recevait que peu d'échos, même si l'on pouvait se l'imaginer, puisqu'au bout de quelques années, les sorciers commencèrent doucement à oublier ce qui s'était passé à Londres et à vouloir y entrer à nouveau. C'était à cette époque que les murailles, à l'origine non incluses dans les plans de Voldemort, avait été bâties. La raison officielle de leur construction était que Voldemort souhaitait réduire le nombre d'individus qui entraient en ville, mais certains murmuraient qu'il souhaitait juste renforcer le statut mythique de la Cité.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être un bon moyen de prévenir toute rébellion. Car l'idée générale - à présent trop ancrée dans les générations actuelles de sorciers pour être rejetée - était que le Mage Noir avait du mal à contrôler ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, mais que la ville était elle bien dirigée, et que la vie était plus facile pour quiconque y entrerait. La plupart de ceux qui avaient connu l'année du _Frisson Noir_ était morts à présent ; et leurs témoignages étaient sans cesse remis en cause par les plus jeunes à mesure que l'attraction que la Cité exerçait sur eux grandissait.

Alors ils venaient, et très peu entraient, et l'on n'entendait plus jamais parler d'eux.

***

Elle interrompit son récit et se massa à nouveau les tempes, comme en proie à un souvenir qu'elle cherchait désespérément à chasser.

" Que leur arrive-t-il ?, souffla Harry. Qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui entrent ?

- Ils sont triés comme des animaux, soupira-t-elle. On les choisit minutieusement. Les gardes à l'entrée ont des critères à respecter bien sûr. Ils enfreignent ces règles de temps en temps, quand ils en repèrent certains pour leur amusement personnel. Je crois qu'ils affectionnent tout particulièrement les familles.

- Et les autres ?, demanda Harry, bien que devinant déjà la réponse.

- Les autres Lui sont envoyés, bien sûr. Je ne suis qu'une méthode temporaire, et il ne supporte pas de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour assurer son immortalité. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas immortel et il le sait. Alors, il cherche d'autres moyens, et il les essaye sur eux. Ceux qui entrent dans sa Tour ne ressortent jamais. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il leur fait. J'ignore s'ils sont vivants ou morts. Je ne tiens pas à le savoir. "

Harry eut une vision très nette de la salle du Département des Mystères. Un réservoir rempli d'un liquide vert, et des cerveaux qui y flottaient. Jamais il n'avait su avec certitude l'utilité de la pièce, mais il se demanda alors si les chambres de la Tour de Voldemort ressemblaient à celle-là.

" Il consacre la plupart de son temps à cette recherche, reprit-elle. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que son Empire serait bien gardé, il s'y est consacré corps et âme, si tant est qu'il en ait une. Il gardait un oeil sur ses affaires bien sûr, mais il y eut un évènement qui l'obligea à se pencher totalement sur le problème. On ignore toujours comment, mais quelqu'un a réussi à faire entrer un Filet du Diable dans la Tour.

- J'en ai entendu parler oui, dit Harry, souriant.

- Ha oui ? Tu n'as pas entendu la réelle version alors. L'affaire a été tournée en dérision à l'extérieur bien sûr, mais la plante l'a _réellement_ attaqué, et il a vraiment été touché. "

Harry la regarda avec stupeur :

" Il a été touché par un Filet du Diable ?, s'exclama-t-il, se demandant s'il devait en rire.

- Juste une égratignure bien sûr, comme celle que l'on aurait en effleurant l'épine d'une rose. Mais oui, il a été touché. " Et Harry ne put cette fois retenir un éclat de rire.

" Ca n'a pas été si drôle pour ceux qui étaient autour de lui, reprit-elle, et Harry retrouva immédiatement son calme. Il a été furieux, et des têtes sont tombées, au sens propre, à la fois pour punir ses fidèles de leur manque d'attention, et sans doute aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tourné au ridicule si l'incident s'ébruitait. La version officielle est donc que la plante ne l'a jamais atteint. On supprima tout végétal dans l'enceinte de la Cité, et on n'en parla plus.

" Mais cela a eu une autre conséquence, pour lui et pour nous. Il a compris qu'il n'était pas encore invincible, et nous l'avons compris aussi. Il a repris ses recherches alors, et il ne les quitte que pour rappeler sa présence aux Mangemorts, afin qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de liberté. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il nous donne à nouveau un avantage considérable. Les traces que laisse l'Ordre, les rares fois où ses membres sortent, peuvent être compréhensibles pour lui ; mais ses Mangemorts sont beaucoup moins aptes à les interpréter. L'Ordre possède maintenant une plus grande liberté d'action, et je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer une seconde occasion. Les choses sont sur le point de changer. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, je l'ignore.

" Et à présent, le garçon de la Prophétie en personne est parmi nous, alors qu'il devrait être mort. ", et elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

" Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

- Cela change tout, au contraire. Pour ceux qui ne croient pas aux prophéties, quoi qu'ils en disent, cela peut leur donner un espoir de plus. Un signe que tout ne va pas comme Il l'avait prévu.

" J'ignore si tu es destiné à l'abattre ou non, mais tu le connais mieux que personne. L'Ordre a beau avoir un avantage en cette période, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore espère vraiment pouvoir le tuer. Il a beau vivre dans un corps mortel, il n'en est pas moins un sorcier redoutable.

- Je ne suis pas de taille, soupira Harry. Pas encore.

- Et c'est aussi ce que tu pensais dans ce cimetière lors de ta quatrième année. Tu pensais que tu allais mourir là-bas. Tout comme tu l'as pensé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard pendant ta première et ta seconde année. Mais tu es encore là. "

Toujours pris de doute, Harry ne répondit pas, et elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui en souriant.

" Si la situation était la même chez toi, que ferais-tu ? "

Cette fois, il sourit aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour donner sa réponse.

***

Il faisait nuit lorsque la statue se referma sans bruit derrière lui. Il resta là un instant, savourant le contact de l'air frais sur sa peau, contraste plaisant après la chaleur humide du cachot où il s'était entretenu avec Miss Bley. Puis lentement, il reprit le chemin du manoir Malfoy.

_Cherche Dumbledore_, avait-elle dit avant qu'il ne parte. _Cherche-le_.

Il ignorait où le trouver, mais il était déterminé à le faire. Peut-être Randall le savait-il. Peut-être n'attendait-il que cela d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être n'agissait-il que pour son propre compte, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant venant d'un Serpentard. A bien y penser, il n'avait jamais cité l'Ordre devant lui. Peut-être avait-il l'intention d'agir seul. Après tout, lui et Randall en savaient sûrement bien plus que l'Ordre.

Dans quel but Randall l'avait-il envoyé chez Miss Bley ? Il n'avait rien appris de bien important après tout, à part la certitude que Voldemort était bel et bien mortel, et que son unique moyen de contrer la mort était, pour l'instant, Carla Bley elle-même. Randall se doutait de quelque chose, et Harry ne faisait que lui apporter confirmation.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, frappé par une idée.

Que ferait-il ? Que ferait Randall une fois qu'il lui dirait que Carla Bley était le principal obstacle entre le Mage Noir et la mort elle-même ? Que ferait un Serpentard ?

De là où il était, il pouvait déjà distinguer le manoir Malfoy. Randall devait déjà l'attendre, là-bas. Les salles du bas étaient toutes éclairées mais au premier étage, une seule pièce brillait d'une lumière vacillante. Harry se tapit dans l'ombre, contre le mur.

_Il va la tuer !, _pensa-t-il._ Il va la tuer si tu lui dis ce qu'elle t'a raconté ! C'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a pas renvoyé vers lui. Cherche Dumbledore, c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Mais où ?_

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, comme s'il s'attendait à voir la silhouette familière du directeur de Poudlard surgir de l'ombre. Mais la rue était déserte. Il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un bruit de pas précipités retentit soudain dans la rue. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir une forme noire passer en courant devant lui, semblant ne pas le remarquer. Mais lui reconnut immédiatement la personne et, se lançant à sa suite, il lui agrippa le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

" Hermione ! ", s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et Harry frissonna, car son regard donnait toujours sur un vide sans fond.

" J'ai enfreint le règlement, lui dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai enfreint le règlement ", répéta-t-elle, et sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit sa marche affolée. Harry, toujours accroché à son bras, fut entraîné avec elle.

" J'ai enfreint le règlement, répétait-elle à présent sans cesse. J'ai enfreint le règlement. J'ai enfreint le règlement. J'ai enfreint le règlement. J'ai... " Et elle ne répondait à aucune des questions que Harry lui posait.

Elle finit par s'arrêter au carrefour de quatre rues, chacune délimitée par deux colonnes d'une couleur différente. Hermione se dirigea vers la rue à leur droite, dont les colonnes étaient bleues, et Harry la suivit. Elle murmurait alors des mots qu'il ne pouvait saisir, puis elle fit demi-tour et passa à nouveau entre les colonnes. Au bout de trois passages, une porte apparut sur le mur de gauche, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" J'ai enfreint le règlement, reprit Hermione. J'ai enfreint le ... ", et elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Harry eut à peine le temps de distinguer les deux mots -_ Le pape_ - qui y étaient inscrits, et le phénix doré qui y était dessiné. Tout était obscur au-delà, mais Hermione entra et il la suivit sans hésitation.


	6. Le pape

Note d'auteur que vous pouvez zapper si vous voulez :

Ok. Bon. Ce truc aurait du arriver bien plus tôt, si je n'avais pas eu à chercher un stage en catastrophe ( stage qui s'est tellement bien passé rire ironique * qu'il s'est fini prématurément. Si vous cherchez en librairie un jour un conseil : évitez France loisirs -_-" ).

Mais voilà, la suite est là, et comme je le disais dans une rar, JE FINIRAI CETTE FICHUE FIC

J'en profite pour rappeler que ce truc est post tome 5, ce qui explique que Harry est surpris en lisant le mot horcruxe : à ce stade, il n'en a jamais entendu parler. Non pas que je vous prenne pour des ignares en la matière hein, mais si comme moi vous venez de voir le film et n'êtes donc plus trop dans l'ambiance tome 5, ça peut être utile de le rappeler. Bref.

Nerilka, thanks for the review =) Oui oui, le nom est en référence à la pianiste américaine, mais la comparaison s'arrête là. ( Tiens d'ailleurs le nom de Randall est pioché dans un bouquin pour la référence, mais apparemment personne n'a remarqué jusqu'ici =D ). Quant au reste, tu devines bien que je ne peux pas répondre ( yark yark ), mais sache que ta review m'a fait très plaisir =)

Merci aussi aux autres - je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde individuellement mais si j'en ai oublié faut l'dire. Mais je vais me calmer moi, et vous laisser lire, en espérant que ça continue à vous plaire, aux revieweurs, et aux silencieux ^^

**Chapitre VI - Le Pape**

C'était étrange en vérité, car il s'était attendu à entrer à nouveau dans un couloir sombre tant il en avait croisé au cours de son voyage (deux jours seulement ! Il fut surpris en y pensant, car il avait l'impression qu'il était arrivé depuis une éternité. ). Mais c'était juste une pièce ronde, parfaitement ronde, toute en briques rouges et éclairées par des torches situées autour de six arches, six arches dispersées à intervalles réguliers autour d'eux. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que chaque passage menait dans une pièce totalement identique à celle dans laquelle ils se situaient.

Hermione se dirigea sans hésiter vers la deuxième porte à leur gauche, récitant toujours la même phrase - _J'ai enfreint le règlement. J'ai enfreint le règlement._ - comme un mantra, et sa voix résonnait contre les murs nus, envoyant toujours et encore les mêmes mots aux oreilles de Harry. Il résista à l'envie de la saisir par les épaules et de la secouer, ne serait-ce que pour la faire taire, et peut-être aussi faire sortir d'elle quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Un mot, qu'elle lui parle de livres, de ses livres, de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _ou de l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Mais cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose ?

Il en doutait, alors, il se contenta de la suivre. Deuxième à gauche, en face, demi-tour, première à droite, ou était-ce la seconde ? Il avait déjà perdu le fil, alors il tenta de remarquer un signe quelconque autour des arches sous lesquelles ils passaient, ou dans les salles qu'ils traversaient, mais il ne vit rien, et il ne lui resta plus que des salles infinies et toujours, toujours les mêmes mots qui palpitaient dans ses oreilles. _J'ai enfreint le règlement. J'ai enfreint le règlement._

Et puis, au bout d'un temps infini, quelque chose changea. Dans la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés se trouvait une porte close sur laquelle étaient cloués trois heurtoirs en forme de tête de Phénix. Sans hésiter, Hermione se saisit de celui de gauche, le tira vers elle, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Des pas précipités retentirent, et une voix familière s'écria :

" Hermione ? "

Hermione fut entrainée à l'intérieur, et Harry eut tout juste le temps de la suivre avant que la porte ne se referme. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Ron.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant avec surprise, et Harry crut un instant, un terrible instant, qu'il l'avait reconnu. Mais la seconde d'après, Ron brandissait sa baguette vers lui d'un air menaçant, tout en poussant Hermione derrière lui dans le but évident de la protéger. Harry eut le réflexe de porter lui aussi sa main à sa poche, et il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir cherchée plus tôt, mais il ne l'avait manifestement pas emmenée avec lui lorsqu'il avait franchi la première porte. Voilà qui poserait probablement un problème de taille. Remarquant son geste, Ron dit d'un ton agressif qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu lors de leurs années passées ensemble à Poudlard :

" N'y pense même pas. Lève les mains. Pas de gestes brusques, ou je te garantit que tu ne seras plus jamais capable de tenir une baguette. "

Harry s'exécuta. Plus loin derrière Ron, d'autres pas retentirent, et deux autres sorciers surgirent de l'ombre. Il les connaissait eux aussi, ou plutôt, il était supposé les connaître. Quoique très peu pour le premier, puisque son chemin n'avait croisé que rarement celui de Bill Weasley ; quant au second, c'était sans doute l'un des seuls du cadre familier de Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas souhaité revoir une seule fois ici. Même dans cette situation, même dans ce lieu, Severus Rogue gardait la même robe d'un noir profond, le même nez crochu, la même expression qu'il arborait en permanence à Poudlard : celle de quelqu'un qui semble poser les yeux sur une meute de Scroutts à Pétard. Tout comme Ron, il semblait étonné de le voir mais Harry était encore plus étonné de le trouver là. Le passé semblait le même ici - Rogue n'avait-il donc pas rejoint le camp des Mangemorts dans ce monde ? Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait sans doute pas été autorisé à entrer dans ce lieu surprotégé - peut-être même plus protégé que la Cité elle-même.

Tout en le pointant toujours de sa baguette, Ron recula vers les nouveaux venus et Harry les entendit murmurer quelques mots qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Derrière eux, Hermione observait la scène d'un air vide.

Ils n'échangèrent que quelques paroles puis Rogue s'approcha de lui et le contourna. Harry sentit avec dégoût les mains de son professeur tant détesté saisir ses poignets et les baisser d'un geste brusque derrière son dos, puis il les lia ensemble à l'aide d'une corde. Une corde bien réelle, ce qui lui parut étrange avant de se souvenir d'une chose que miss Bley lui avait dit - _Ils n'osaient rien faire alors, pas même un simple sort de peur d'être repérés_. Harry sourit malgré lui. Voilà qui devait faire bouillir Rogue intérieurement.

Dès que ses mains furent soigneusement liées, Ron baissa sa baguette avec précautions et la glissa dans sa poche. Sans plus lui accorder un seul regard ou une parole, les trois sorciers l'emmenèrent, Hermione, enfin silencieuse, trottant de son pas monotone aux côtés de Ron. Ils passèrent devant des portes, à droite, à gauche, et l'une d'elle s'ouvrit devant Harry. Rogue l'y jeta sans ménagement et le verrou cliqueta aussitôt derrière lui. Il était enfermé.

C'était une chambre, et ses geôliers auraient pu être moins généreux. Une prison digne de ce nom n'aurait sans doute comporté qu'une paillasse ; ici c'était un vrai lit, une table, et un miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Harry songea qu'ils ne devaient pas être habitués aux visiteurs indésirables. Ces lieux semblaient introuvables à qui ne connaissait pas le chemin.

Il était épuisé, chose ironique dans un rêve, bien qu'il commençait à douter de ce dernier point sans vraiment se l'avouer. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Jusqu'ici, la découverte des lieux lui avait évité de trop réfléchir à la nature de ce monde, mais maintenant qu'il était là dans une pièce tellement silencieuse qu'il entendait même les battements de son coeur, sans savoir quand il en ressortirait... Seul avec lui-même.

Il soupira. Remettre en doute la nature onirique de ce monde reviendrait à nier sa propre existence. C'était repousser ces pensées, ou devenir dingue...

De là où il était allongé, il pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait pourtant l'air bien solide. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice sur le front. Il était sans doute réel. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être était-il déjà dingue, né dans ce monde qui empestait la mort, emporté par la folie avant que la moindre parcelle de conscience n'ait pu envahir son âme. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ce qui lui avait paru être sa vie d'avant. Peut-être étaient-ils tous fous ici, comme dans ce dessin-animé que l'école leur avait projeté à l'approche des vacances, lorsqu'il était encore parmi les moldus. _Le pays des merveilles_, sourit-il ironiquement à travers les brumes du sommeil qui l'envahissait. Il se sentait fiévreux, et cela n'en rendait que plus folles les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. C'était toujours l'heure du thé, un bébé se transformait en porc, et un chat disparaissait de la queue aux dents, lesquelles restaient accrochées un instant dans l'air comme la lune en plein jour. _Nous sommes tous fous ici. Je suis fou. Tu es folle._

Ou était-ce dans le livre ? Il avait essayé de le lire par la suite mais cela faisait trop longtemps pour qu'il en garde un souvenir précis. Il lui semblait même avoir lu une suite. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Une histoire de miroir, lui semblait-il...

Miroir... Bizarre. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être levé, ni d'avoir ôté ses liens, mais il était bien devant la glace accrochée au-dessus du lavabo, les mains libres. Réminiscence peut-être de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, son reflet n'était pas _lui_. Ce n'était pas son père non plus. C'était juste lui, sans être lui. Son reflet lui adressa un sourire, puis s'effaça, et Harry eut la terrifiante impression que lui aussi s'évaporait dans l'air comme de la fumée chassée par le vent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ; dans le miroir, il ne voyait plus le reflet de la chambre où il était mais de la salle de bains du dortoir de Poudlard, celle d'où il était parti pour atterrir dans ce monde sordide. La porte était entrouverte, et il pouvait distinguer la forme de Ron, endormi sous ses couvertures. Son propre lit était vide.

Et puis, quelque chose bougea dans l'obscurité. Quelqu'un était là, et une ombre glissa jusqu'au miroir. Harry plissa les yeux, distinguant difficilement les traits de la personne dans l'obscurité, mais quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il la reconnut. Un rêve dans un rêve sans doute. Elle n'aurait pu être là.

Sa mère, sa mère, Lily. Il aurait voulu se jeter à son cou, mais il se trouva incapable de bouger. Quant à elle, elle était en larmes. Elle le regarda un instant et il lut le remord dans ses yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi il le trouvait là. Puis elle articula une phrase qu'il entendit aussi clairement que si elle avait été juste à côté de lui.

" Je suis désolée "

Les sanglots entrecoupaient sa voix et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Alors il bougea, se battant contre sa volonté qui semblait exiger qu'il reste de pierre ; il leva la main et frôla le miroir, et ce n'est pas la sensation du verre froid que ses doigts rencontrèrent, mais celui d'un voile, aussi léger que possible, fluide, comme un mince filet d'eau. Il _pouvait_ passer. S'il y mettait assez de volonté, il passerait.

Mais le reflet changea à cet instant, et l'image de Lily disparut pour laisser place à une autre, et une autre encore ; son père, Sirius, Ron, tous, tous défilèrent devant ses yeux, indistincts et sans expression comme une série de clichés ratés, à une vitesse qui lui donna le tournis. Il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais les visages ralentirent finalement, et il se retrouva d'abord face à lui-même, puis face à Randall, son éternel sourire sardonique plaqué sur les lèvres. _Qui es-tu_, pensa-t-il mais il n'eut pas de réponse, car le visage s'évapora pour laisser place au vide, lentement, d'en bas jusqu'en haut, et ne resta plus que son sourire, qui flotta dans l'air l'espace d'un instant avant de s'effacer à son tour.

" Il délire ", murmura une voix près de lui.

Harry sentit une main froide sur son front alors qu'il sortait lentement du sommeil. Il était allongé, et il avait terriblement chaud. Il avait l'impression que chaque membre de son corps se liquéfiait. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux ; ses paupières lui semblaient aussi lourdes que du plomb, mais il parvint à les bouger. Peine perdue : il ne distingua que des ombres au-dessus de lui, et une présence à ses côtés. La voix parla à nouveau, constatant qu'il était éveillé, et il réussit à l'identifier à travers la brume opaque qui l'entourait.

" N'essaye pas de bouger. Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

- Madame Weasley, murmura-t-il. Un silence surpris s'ensuivit, puis une voix qu'il ne comprit pas, comme si quelqu'un parlait à travers un casque.

- Fred dit qu'il est scandalisé que tu nous aies caché que nous avions un frère, dit la voix de George.

- Et je suis qui moi ?

- C'est une bonne question. Qui es-tu ?

- Assez, Ron, Georges ! Ce pauvre garçon a besoin de calme. "

_Mais non_, voulut-il protester, mais seul un gargoullis sortit de sa bouche. Il voulait les voir, leur parler. Ils semblaient les mêmes que chez lui. Il voulait les voir, mais il était incapable de garder ses yeux ouverts. Au-delà de la fièvre, une douleur lancinante commençait à lui tarauder le crâne. Une douleur qu'il connaissait bien. Son front était en feu, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une fièvre quelconque. Concentrée au niveau de sa cicatrice, la douleur s'amplifia avant d'exploser, et il eut l'impression que la chair de son front s'ouvrait, qu'on la lui fouillait à vif au couteau. Il se sentit s'agiter dans son lit en hurlant, mais il était ailleurs en même temps, et une autre vision envahit son esprit tandis qu'un sentiment de joie qui ne lui appartenait pas l'envahissait.

Il était dans une pièce qui lui évoqua le donjon où Rogue donnait ses leçons de potion : humide, sombre. Il était assis, et un livre reposait sur ses genoux. Il exultait.

" J'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé ! ", s'écriait-il d'une voix si froide que personne n'aurait pu y déceler la joie qui l'habitait. Mais lui le pouvait, car il était, à cet instant, partie intégrante de cet être. Il _était _Voldemort.

"Enfin ! Enfin je n'aurai plus besoin de _toi_ !"

Il se leva et posa le livre toujours ouvert sur une table. Harry eut le temps d'y distinguer un mot qu'il ne comprit pas -_ Horcruxe_ - , puis Voldemort traversa la pièce et en sortit. La suivante était éclairée, de la lumière du jour visiblement, mais une lumière si sombre qu'il pensa qu'une tempête se préparait. Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, et Harry fut pris de vertige ; il était à une hauteur vertigineuse. Le mur plongeait à pic et il distinguait à peine le sol. Autour, un épais nuage sombre cachait le reste de la ville à ses yeux. Voldemort était toujours confiné dans le secret de sa Tour, mais il se tournait finalement vers l'extérieur.

En bas, tout en bas, un point noir se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la Tour. Il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits, mais il savait de qui il s'agissait. N'avait-il pas bu son sang depuis des années ? Il aurait pu la sentir à des kilomètres de là.

" Je n'aurais plus besoin de toi. Et tu seras ma première. "

La plongée vertigineuse s'effaça, et Harry se retrouva à nouveau allongé. Son estomac vide se contracta douloureusement ; il se pencha hors du lit, sur le point de vomir, mais n'y arriva pas. Quelque chose restait définitivement coincé dans son estomac.

Il sentit qu'on le redressait et qu'on pressait quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, il but la potion. Il était profondément endormi avant de finir la coupe.

***

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il se sentait définitivement mieux, bien qu'un poids lui restait sur l'estomac. Il regarda autour de lui - il était toujours dans la même chambre, seul, et il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Il fut presque surpris de n'y voir que son reflet.

Il se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit. Un plateau avait été déposé à terre. Un petit déjeuner. Ce devait être le matin, et il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il était affamé. Il se jeta sur la nourriture, en reconnut le goût. C'étaient les toasts de Molly Weasley. Il les aurait identifiés entre mille. Il sourit.

Tout irait bien à présent. Evidemment que les autres se méfiaient; ils ne le connaissaient pas ici, et il ne pouvait leur reprocher d'être prudents. Mais lui les connaissait. Il pourrait les persuader de leur faire confiance. Se soumettre à un test même. Veritaserum, légilimancie. Malgré leur enfermement, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir changé. Ils finiraient par lui faire confiance.

Il n'avait pas fini de manger lorsqu'il entendit le verrou cliqueter et que la porte pivota. Severus Rogue entra, le toisa un instant et lui lança d'un ton acerbe, comme écoeuré par ce qu'il disait :

" Suivez-moi. "

Harry s'exécuta. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui attache à nouveau les mains, mais Rogue n'en fit rien, se contentant de marcher à vive allure, le forçant presque à courir pour se maintenir à son niveau. Harry n'osa rien lui demander.

Il l'emmena dans une salle, et Harry fut tellement étonné qu'il ne remarqua même pas que rogue sortait de la pièce. L'endroit était une réplique exacte du bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard, des dimensions à la disposition des meubles et instruments dont l'usage lui était inconnu, jusqu'aux tableaux, et au phénix, Fumseck, qui poussa un cri mélodieux en le voyant. Il semblait qu'il venait juste de renaître.

" Assieds-toi je t'en prie ", dit une voix, et Harry sursauta car il n'avait vu personne en entrant. Son regard tomba sur le fauteuil du directeur, et il comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué, car Dumbledore était si immobile qu'il semblait faire partie du siège sur lequel il était assit. Une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit alors qu'il contemplait son ancien directeur ; où étaient le sourire malicieux, et l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux derrière les lunettes en demi-lune ?

Dumbledore était vieux ici, bien qu'il soit du même âge que _chez lui_ ; il était accablé par un poids presque visible, son corps était fatigué, et il était maigre. Sa peau était grise, parcheminée, et ses yeux ne souriaient plus. Harry tenta de cacher son trouble tout en allant s'asseoir, mais il se demanda quelle serait sa réaction si le directeur lui proposait un bonbon.

" Je sais qui tu es, reprit le directeur d'une voix craquelée par l'âge une fois qu'il se fut assit. Miss Granger nous a tout dit.

- Hermione ?, s'exclama Harry. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir...

- Elle a lu dans ton esprit. N'en conçois pas trop d'espoir, ajouta Dumbledore en voyant la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Harry. Elle était extrêmement douée en légilimancie avant, et nous avons eu la chance qu'elle garde ses dons.

- La _chance_, ironisa Harry.

- Elle a lu ton esprit lorsque tu étais au manoir Malfoy, reprit le directeur sans relever l'interruption. Nous t'avions vu arriver, et nous lui avons demandé de le faire.

- Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de tout raconter une nouvelle fois. ", dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui ne réussit pas à faire apparaître le moindre sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore.

" La seule chose que je ne sais pas, reprit-il, est ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu es arrivé ici. "

Harry se remémora la vision qu'il avait eu de Voldemort, la terrible joie qui l'avait envahit, et la certitude que Carla Bley pouvait mourir à présent, qu'elle n'était plus utile à rien. Il se souvint du mot qu'il avait eu le temps de déchiffrer dans le livre - Horcruxe. Il ignorait ce qu'il signifiait ; rien de bon visiblement, puisque le regard de Dumbledore vacilla lorsqu'il le mentionna dans son récit, récit qui incluait également la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Miss Bley.

" Il va la tuer, conclut-il. Ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose ? "

Dumbledore soupira, et il sembla à Harry que le poids sur ses épaules s'allourdissait de quelques kilos.

" Nous n'avons plus le choix de toute manière. " Au regard interrogatif que lui lança Harry, il répondit : " Miss Granger .

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda Harry, entendant à nouveau les intonations paniquées dans la voix de son amie. _J'ai enfreint le règlement. J'ai enfreint le règ..._

- Elle ne venait que rarement ici, mais nous lui avions dit de nous rejoindre en cas de problème. Je m'y suis opposé au début, mais certains semblent avoir encore un peu d'espoir... C'était une erreur en tout cas.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?, répéta Harry.

- Il est interdit aux sorciers dont les parents sont moldus de fonder une famille. Voldemort a évidemment pris des mesures pour que cela n'arrive pas ; tout sorcier désobéissant à cette règle est immédiatement repéré. Le même système que la _trace_ posée sur les sorciers encore mineurs qui utilisent la magie.

- Attendez une minute !, s'exclama Harry, bouche bée. Hermione est...

- Enceinte, oui.

- Qu... Qui..., reprit Harry lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui compte. J'ai été imprudent, après toutes ces années..., reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus faible.

- Alors... Ils savent où vous êtes ?, demanda Harry en jetant un regard paniqué autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir de l'ombre un visage aux yeux de serpent.

- Ils le savent, répondit-il. Et nous n'étions pas tout à fait près. Mais comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Le choix de faire quoi ?, demanda Harry.

- Je suis sûr que ton ami Ron se fera un plaisir de te l'expliquer à ma place. Je l'aurai bien fait moi-même, mais je crains que ma mobilité ne soit un peu réduite depuis quelques temps. Et d'après ce que je vois, ajouta-t-il en regardant derrière Harry, l'heure du dîner approche. "

Harry se retourna. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, mais Ron se trouvait derrière lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Ma mère dit qu'il faut qu'il reprenne des forces ", dit-il comme si Harry n'était pas dans la pièce.

Harry jeta un regard à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui indiquer de sortir d'un geste de la main. Il se leva et suivit Ron hors de la pièce.

Un silence gêné s'installa sitôt la porte fermée derrière eux. Harry se demandait comment agir. Il n'avait - cruellement - pas eu à se poser la question avec Hermione, mais ici Ron était encore... _Ron était encore Ron. _Mais lui parler comme il aurait parlé naturellement à son ami à Poudlard aurait été étrange, non ? _Non ? _

Si Hermione avait été la même ici, les choses auraient sans doute été plus faciles. Elle serait sans doute en train de l'assommer de questions sur les circonstances de son arrivée ici, fouillant mentalement les différents livres qui lui étaient passés entre les mains pour trouver une explication logique à ce voyage.

Il observa Ron du coin de l'oeil. Les lèvres pincées, celui-ci avait l'air contrarié. Maintenant qu'il l'observait de plus près, il put constater - avec soulagement - que son ami n'avait rien de différent ici. _Du moins physiquement..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Ron leva les yeux vers lui ; leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry y lut une hostilité entièrement dirigée vers lui. Ron ralentit sa marche.

" Ne crois pas que je te fais confiance, commença-t-il. J'obéis juste à ce qu'on me dit de faire.

- Est-ce qu'on ne t'a pas dit ce que Hemione a raconté ? ", demanda Harry. Ron semblait tout aussi têtu ici que chez lui, et cela le soulagea presque. Même si cela impliquait que gagner la confiance de son ami serait d'autant plus difficile.

A la mention du nom d'Hermione, Ron blanchit, ne répondit pas, et un éclair de compréhension frappa Harry. Il revit un bref instant leur arrivée dans le repaire de l'Ordre : Ron qui tirait Hermione vers lui par le bras en voyant la panique qui l'habitait ; Ron qui poussait Hermione derrière lui dans une attitude de protection indéniable. _Ho non, non. _

" C'est toi ", murmura Harry, et Ron s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était lui aussi arrêté. " C'est toi... avec Hermione... Toi... "

Le silence de Ron, ses yeux fuyants, furent comme une confirmation. Harry avait commencé à avoir des doutes, chez lui. Il s'était interrogé sur leurs relations. Il s'était demandé si Ron n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, si Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de Ron. Il s'en serait réjoui. Mais pas ici.

Pour la première fois, il souhaita que les choses dans ce monde eussent été différentes.


	7. L'amoureux

Note de l'auteur éplorée :

En ce moment, j'ai autant d'inspiration qu'un kikoololeur devant une dissert de philo. J'imagine qu'un accident de bagnole, un atterrissage inexplicable de pigeon décapité dans ma chambre et deux trois autres trucs qui font que la vie c'est trop youpi les noiseaux les fleurs de cerisiers toussa, ça a pas mal joué. Ca se voit rien qu'à la longueur du truc et à la qualité. J'ai fait une relecture en diagonale et coupé plus tôt que prévu, parce que j'en avait ma claque de retarder l'update. Mais bon. C'est pas reluisant. Si ça vous frustre, soyez indulgents et dites vous que c'est d'autant plus frustrant pour moi.  
Bon si vous trouvez que c'est vraiment naze faut l'dire hein, j'peux toujours reprendre le truc

Nerilka : En plein dedans =D Bon, je ne sais pas par rapport à quel bouquin de King tu le connais. Personnellement j'ai pioché dans la Tour Sombre. Non pas que les similitudes soient flagrantes. C'est surtout pour un truc. Mais j'peux pas dire, encore une fois. Yark =D  
Merci en tout cas ^o^

**Chapitre VII - L'amoureux**

" C'est juste une sortie qui a mal tourné. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, mais lui s'est senti coupable. En fait, nous nous sommes tous sentis coupables. "

Ron n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'avoir été si vite percé à jour par Harry, et il n'en concevait que plus de méfiance à son égard - si c'était possible. Il s'était muré dans un silence que Harry n'avait pas réussi à briser.

Au contraire, Ginny (Harry avait été soulagé qu'elle _existe_) s'était visiblement fait une joie de le rencontrer. Elle avait aussitôt remarqué le trouble qui régnait entre les deux garçons, et avait attiré Harry à part après le repas. Sans doute essayait-elle de justifier l'attitude de son frère en racontant ainsi son histoire.

" Hermione était déjà au service de la famille Malfoy à l'époque. Elle ne venait ici que très rarement. En fait, je n'ai presque aucun souvenir d'elle. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris qu'elle et Ron était déjà très proches. Il était inquiet pour elle; elle nous était très utile, mais sa position était tout aussi dangereuse. Alors, à chaque fois qu'un groupe sortait, il fallait s'arranger avec elle. Vérifier qu'elle ne serait pas dans les parages, de peur que le moindre signe ne la trahisse. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait aussi ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle était là.

" Nous n'en parlons jamais entre nous, mais je crois que c'était la première sortie de Ron. Ce devait être sans risques. Juste quelque chose à aller chercher - un simple aller-retour. "

Ginny soupira. Harry l'écoutait sans rien dire. La fin, il la connaissait déjà.

" Je n'ai pas vu Ron lorsqu'ils sont revenus, mais je l'ai entendu raconter toute l'histoire. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient là sans qu'on ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Lucius Malfoy y compris, et Hermione le suivait. Ron ne s'y attendait pas. J'imagine que sa surprise a été beaucoup trop visible sur son visage. Tu comprends, il n'était jamais sorti. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire semblant, où à mentir. Il a été pris de court, et Malfoy l'a vu. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais le mal était déjà fait.

" Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione pendant plusieurs jours. Elle a fini par revenir d'elle-même. Au début, nous avons pensé qu'elle était soumise à l'Impérium, et que nous avions finalement été découverts. Mais en fait, elle était juste... _comme ça_. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment sur ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

- Je pensais que c'était un détraqueur, intervint Harry.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec cette théorie.

- Y compris Ron, j'imagine.

- Y compris Ron, bien sûr. Il pense que ce n'est qu'un sort. Que l'effet peut être annulé. Il consacre pratiquement tout son temps libre à chercher un contresort. Il est même sorti plusieurs fois sans autorisation pour chercher des livres. Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois en pleine nuit, fabriquant des potions. Mais pour ce que j'en sais, en deux ans de recherche, il n'a rien trouvé.

- Deux ans ?, s'exclama Harry. Mais Hermione est revenue ici parce qu'elle est...

- Je sais bien !

- Et c'est Ron qui... "

Il s'interrompit alors que la conclusion s'imposait brusquement à son esprit. Il remarqua que Ginny évitait soigneusement son regard, mais cela ne fit qu'accroitre la colère qui venait de l'envahir.

" Il... Il l'a... Alors qu'elle est... _comme ça_ !

- Ca n'est pas aussi simple Harry...

- Tu ne peux pas défendre ton frère dans ces conditions, Ginny !

- Elle était différente ces derniers temps...

- Ha oui ?, et l'espoir qui l'envahit à ces mots réussit presque à effacer sa rage. Elle allait... _mieux_ ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. " Elle ignora le rire ironique qu'il émit et continua :

" Il disait qu'elle revenait vers lui. Pas comme avant, bien sûr, juste quelques gestes et quelques paroles. Il ne m'a pas précisé quoi, mais il y croyait vraiment.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait agi comme ça envers lui et pas envers les autres.

- Elle ne fait qu'obéir à ce qu'on lui dit, Harry. La seule explication possible, c'est qu'il ait craqué devant elle, qu'il ait dit quelque chose qu'elle a pris comme un ordre. Elle ne faisait qu'obéir.

- Mais il s'en serait rendu compte !

- Bien sûr que non ! Il espérait tellement... Et c'est toujours le cas. Il est toujours persuadé qu'elle a agi de son plein gré. Même si je lui disais ce que j'en pense, il ne me croirait pas. Il refusera toujours de voir la vérité, parce qu'elle est tout ce qu'il a. "

Ginny consentit enfin à lever le regard vers lui. Ses yeux lui semblèrent étrangement brillants.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, reprit-elle. Nous n'avons connu que ça. Nous vivons ici depuis le début. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si je lui dis... " Elle secoua la tête. " ... il deviendra fou. Et nous le deviendrions tous après lui. Nous sommes tous sur le point de craquer. Si l'un d'entre nous lâche prise, nous le suivrons tous. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

" C'est fini, Harry. Nous allons tenter le tout pour le tout. Et peu importe la fin. Je suis juste contente que ça se finisse. "

***

_La fin_. Harry eut bientôt une bonne idée de ce qu'elle donnerait.

Il aurait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien au-delà des couloirs où habitaient les membres de l'Ordre. Il se trompait. Ce n'étaient plus là des allées façonnées dans la roche mais de simples tunnels, soutenus çà et là par des piliers de bois. Ginny lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été creusés à la main après leur arrivée - ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient eu plus de dix ans pour les construire. Harry s'étonna pourtant de leur taille et de leur nombre; ils formaient un réseau immense, qui devait couvrir une bonne partie de la Cité au-dessus de leur tête.

Bien qu'il n'y eut aucune indication, Ginny n'avait visiblement aucun mal à se repérer, et lui expliquait même parfois où ils se situaient. Là où le chemin prenait un brusque virage vers la gauche, elle lui dit qu'ils contournaient les coffres de Gringotts.

Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond s'ouvrait parfois sur un trou béant. Ginny remarqua les regards intrigués qu'il leur lançait :

" Ce sont des sorties annexes. Dangereuses, mais nécessaires, même si nous n'osons les emprunter que si nous n'avons pas d'autres solution. Elles sont complètement invisibles de l'extérieur, bien sûr. Celle-ci par exemple, dit-elle, pointant du doigt vers le vide qui venait de s'ouvrir au-dessus de leur tête, mène dans une chambre condamnée du Chaudron Baveur. Nous en avons créé dans tous les endroits stratégiques de la ville. Nous avons eu de la chance; mon père les a vérifiées ce matin et elles sont toutes intactes. " Elle se tourna vers Harry :

" On nous a divisés en groupes ce matin. Chacun s'occupe d'une zone. Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Non, sourit-elle. Pas si tu tiens à ta vie. Ils auront vite trouvé d'où nous venons. En fait, nous allons sortir avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent. Ce soir est le dernier délai. Comme nous sommes profondément sous terre, ils mettent un peu de temps à trouver, mais avec Hermione ici ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes loin d'être prêts, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Autant avoir au moins l'effet de surprise de notre côté. Si nous ne sortons pas, ils nous prendront au piège comme des rats.

" Nous avons mis des années à construire cet endroit. Et eux mettrons à peine quelques heures à tout détruire. Tout va s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Probablement nous y compris. "

Harry chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire pour la rassurer, mais ne trouva rien. Mais elle sembla deviner ce qu'il pensait.

" Nous n'avons pas pratiqué de magie depuis longtemps. Eux, si. Là où nous allons se trouvent nos seules armes. Toute notre réserve, tout ce que nous pouvions produire sans risques. C'est tout ce que nous avons.

" En fait, nous étions sur le point d'aboutir à quelque chose qui nous aurait avantagé. Si nous avions eu juste quelques mois de plus, les tunnels auraient été finis. Ils nous auraient menés jusque dans la forêt au-delà de la ville. Personne n'y va jamais. Nous voulions y aller, pour nous entraîner, faire des choses un peu plus _sérieuses_, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Il faudra se contenter de ce que nous avons. "

Alors qu'elle disait cela, les murs du tunnel s'effacèrent brusquement derrière eux. Ils étaient à présent dans une vaste salle aux murs de pierre. L'endroit était parfaitement circulaire, et Harry crut deviner pourquoi.

" Est-ce que nous sommes... ?

- Juste en dessous de la Tour, oui. Pas de sortie ici, malheureusement. Nous avons été surpris de découvrir que nous pouvions continuer à creuser ici. On aurait pensé qu'il aurait plus sécurisé les fondations, non ? C'était risqué de faire ça, mais je crois qu'ils ont trouvé cela très amusant, alors, Dumbledore les a laissé faire. Ce sera probablement une blague qui ne sortira jamais d'ici. "

Toute l'espace de la salle était occupé par de vastes étagères, si hautes que le plafond était à peine visible. Regardant en haut, Harry se demande s'il était possible qu'à cet instant, _il_ soit juste au-dessus de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il en indiquant à Ginny le contenu des étagères.

- Un peu de tout. Potions, balais... Mon père a même réussit à trouver quelques armes moldues. C'est tout ce que nous avons pu prendre - des choses qui étaient sans risques pour nous. Ce seront nos seules armes.

- Il y en a énormément !, s'exclama Harry en regardant le contenu du rayon le plus proche de lui, qui s'avéra être une réserve impressionnante de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée. Bien assez pour tout le monde !

- Nous aurions dû être plus nombreux. Une fois les choses prêtes, nous voulions chercher d'autres personnes - je veux dire, _dehors_.

- Ca n'aurait pas été trop risqué ?, demanda-t-il en continuant à explorer le contenu de l'étagère. Vous êtes peu nombreux parce que Dumbledore a préféré ne prendre aucun risque non ?

- Ca, c'était _avant_. Quand on ne pouvait pas savoir qui était de quel côté. Les choses sont beaucoup plus définies maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans doute, répondit-il en ouvrant prudemment un paquet vierge de toute inscription. C'est quoi ça ?

- Non, ne l'ou-", s'exclama-t-elle - trop tard. Un "pof" résonna contre les murs alors qu'une épaisse fumée entoura Harry. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il fut soulagé de se retrouver en un seul morceau. Il se tourna vers Ginny et vit la chose la plus déplacée qui soit dans cet endroit. Une main devant la bouche, elle _riait_.

" Quoi ?, demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle trouvait si drôle. Il fit un pas vers elle et perdit inexplicablement l'équilibre avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Cette fois, elle rit franchement. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il comprit ce qui lui était arrivé : sa tête avait pivotée sur 180 degrés. Regardant par terre, il ne vit que son dos et ses talons. C'était une sensation étrange, et quand il imagina ce à quoi il devait ressembler, il ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

" Tes frères sont derrière tout ça, j'imagine ?

- Félicitations !, dit une voix dans les ténèbres - la voix de George. Tu a l'honneur d'être la première personne à tester la Poudre d'Inversion Instantanée. "

Une voix étouffée ajouta quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas, et George reprit la parole :

" Non, pas encore tout à fait au point.

- Ha bon ?

- Comme Fred vient de me le faire remarquer, tes pieds auraient dû eux aussi être inversés.

- Sortez de là vous deux, et remettez-lui sa tête à l'endroit !, dit Ginny, toujours en riant.

- Inutile. Ca ne dure qu'une demi-heure - normalement. "

Ce disant, ils sortirent de l'ombre - et Harry perdit toute envie de rire, en même temps qu'il comprit pourquoi la voix de Fred lui était incompréhensible.

De loin, on aurait pu dire que Fred étreignait juste son jumeau - mais lui était assez près pour voir. Ils étaient _collés _- il ne trouva pas d'autre mot -, le visage de Fred soudé contre la joue de son frère. Seule sa bouche était encore visible, bien qu'une partie de sa lèvre supérieure soit elle aussi fondue contre la chair de George, comme un amas de plastique qu'on aurait brûlé sans trop y prendre garde. Ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles. Il n'avait plus pour seul spectacle que d'infinies ténèbres.

Harry se sentit nauséeux, et il était sûr que sa récente poussée de fièvre ni la position actuelle de sa tête n'y étaient pour quelque chose. George sembla deviner ses pensées :

" Juste une petite blague de notre vieille amie Bellatrix. Elle n'a apparemment pas apprécié de voir des sorciers mineurs en pleine nuit lors de notre dernière escapade. Elle n'a pas encore été assez aimable pour nous donner le contresort ", dit-il en souriant, mais Harry ne parvint même pas à esquisser un sourire.

***

Il ne sut pas si Ginny cherchait à le distraire où si on lui avait tout simplement demandé de s'occuper de lui, mais il eut à peine quelques minutes de répit durant le reste de la journée.

Elle le présenta aux autres - il les connaissait pour la plupart, et à chaque fois que Ginny lui annonçait qui ils allaient voir, il priait silencieusement pour les trouver_ intacts_. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il devrait faire le soir venu, où il devrait aller et avec qui. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, comprenant tout juste qu'elle serait avec lui. Elle parut remarquer son manque d'attention, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Quand tout fut dit, il restait probablement du temps avant la tombée de la nuit - lui était incapable de le dire mais l'expression ennuyée qu'afficha Ginny était aussi parlante qu'une horloge. Elle parut réfléchir un instant en l'observant, puis son regard s'illumina.

" Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ? "

***

Ce fut la partie la plus étrange à laquelle Harry ait jamais participé. Parce qu'ils n'étaient que deux, et parce que ce qui leur servit de terrain fut tout simplement les galeries elle-mêmes. Quand bien même, Harry fut heureux que Ginny ait suggérée cette idée dès le moment où il s'éleva dans les airs, lorsque la traditionnelle montée d'adrénaline l'envahit, ses pensées moroses laissées au sol.

Les règles étaient simples : il n'y avait pas de règle. Lorsque Harry avait dit à Ginny qu'il était attrapeur, elle avait disparu quelques instants avant de revenir souriante vers lui et de brandir fièrement un Vif d'Or. Elle lui avait donné un balai, et tous deux s'étaient jetés à la poursuite du Vif à travers le dédale souterrain.

Ginny avait un avantage certain sur lui puisqu'elle connaissait les lieux par coeur. Plusieurs fois, il évita de justesse un pilier surgit de l'obscurité en freinant brusquement, et Ginny passait à côté de lui dans un souffle de vent tandis que son rire parvenait à ses oreilles. Mais lui-même avait aussi un avantage sur elle, avantage qu'il clama haut et fort lorsque, au bout d'une course-poursuite effrénée, il parvint enfin à serrer le Vif dans sa main droite :

" Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir battre le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle ? ", s'exclama-t-il en riant alors qu'ils se posaient tous deux au sol. Mais Ginny lui renvoya un regard étrange avant de lui demander d'une voix hésitante :

" Comment c'était ? Je veux dire, d'aller à Poudlard ? De jouer là-bas ? "

Et il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il la regarda un instant, et le poids laissé quelques instants au sol revint l'accabler. Il se demanda si elle verrait jamais le château et ses nombreuses tours illuminées depuis le lac. Si elle verrait un match de Quidditch acharné entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il se demanda même si elle avait déjà vu le ciel.

A cet instant, une silhouette argentée apparut au fond du couloir et fila dans leur direction. Harry cligna des yeux, éblouit par cet afflux de lumière au milieu de l'obscurité à laquelle ses yeux étaient habitués. Avant qu'il n'eut pu distinguer la forme de l'Animagus, il s'évanouit dans l'air.

" C'est l'heure", lui dit Ginny.


End file.
